


Becoming Aware

by AIR_008



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecurities, Mild Language, Nothing explicit, Post Season 2, Shiro isn't missing, Teen Romance, drunk, flirtyrobot, mini Angst, minor sexual tension, pidgance, plance, shallura - Freeform, sprinkle of shallura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIR_008/pseuds/AIR_008
Summary: Lance is an idiot and Pidge is a genius. They’re like oil and water, right?Or maybe its not so far-fetched as people think…?Things begin to change as a series of events forces the two to become more aware of each other.And it all started with a simple desire for a late night snack.





	1. I Just Wanted Some Cereal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there my fellow Plance/ Pidgance/ Flirtyrobot shippers! I know that many of you feel that the lack of this ship’s content is appalling and I agree! SO I decided to contribute to the fandom and its rare ships:D 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! @superpotatesme00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish I had paid more attention in Spanish class...and maybe...Health Ed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “¿Ay mamá, qué bola eh? Ya limpié mi cuarto…”
> 
> "Hey Mom, what's up? I already cleaned my room..."

 

Pidge was having a perfectly pleasant dream. A dream of family and reunion. But her lovely dream was cut short by the insistent sound of what she thought was her intestines digesting itself. She was hungry and although now awake, she tightly kept her eyes shut in hopes of the feeling leaving her and granting her sleep once more. But today the world was plotting against her. Her stomach growled loudly and gurgled so deeply that the _not-so-subtle_ pain increased in a matter of seconds. She relinquished and finally opened her eyes to see what time her fate fell. Her finger lightly taped the small screen panel to the right of her bed.

 

“3:07…am”, she groaned as her eyes strained against the blue light. 

“Guess I have no choice.” 

 

She slowly lifted her body and sat up, legs dangling over the cold ground. Her eyes fell lazily and attempted to adjust in the dark. Her room was slightly breezy and she felt a small shiver prickle down her neck. Pidge mumbled to her self as she blindly felt around for the sweatshirt she had dumped somewhere on her bed the day before. The mumbles sounded like small hums until a small “a hah” rose at the touch of a much needed layer. She quickly put her arms through but managed to find her self stuck. She looked like a headless scarecrow. She paused for a moment before decided to dig her hole deeper and force her way through her head hole. The zipper was up leaving her head squished in place and arms propped up like hang man. She squirmed and squirmed against the ruthless sweatshirt until her fit left her limp on the bed facedown. 

 

“You gotta be fuc-!“

 

The door slid open at the presence of Pidge’s small figure. She stepped out and zipped up her turtle neck with a huff. Pidge would get hot fairly quickly in her sleep so she was accustomed to sleeping in a tank top and loose PJ shorts. She wasn’t really one to show much skin so when getting up to eat breakfast in the hall she would normally be fully clothed or occasionally be layered with her poked-dotted PJ pants, green lion slippers and her handy dandy turtle neck sweatshirt that just so happen to drape right above her bony knees. She sluggishly made her way down the corridor as the lights lit up her path. She loved that. It wasn’t anything crazily advanced tech-wise, but more comforting since she wasn’t a huge fan of the dark. She’d never admit it but she was one of those people that would desperately feel for a light switch before actually walking into a room. The kitchen was just a couple more corridors down and as a wide yawn swelled up some tears, she completely failed to notice the bright open door she had just waltzed by. It only took her mid yawn to stop and look back. She leaned her head in confusion and lifted a curious brow. A small frown formed on her lip and her hearing instantly picked up on a strange noise.

 

 “What is that?”, her legs back tracked and she made up her mind that the mysterious sound was that of a water stream.

 

 As she moved closer to the open door the sound of the stream lost its consistency and the shifts of body movement could be heard. She peered past the door frame to see a the sight of a tall lanky body struggling to hold its weight in front of an up-seated Altean toilet. 

 

 **“What the _HELL_ are ya doing Lance?!** ”

 

Pidge’s anger quickly formed a flushed face as slender-man casually turned to face her. 

 

“¿Ay mamá, qué bola eh? Ya limpié mi cuarto…” 

 

Her eyes widened and could not process the scene in front of her. She had no idea what he had said, but she was certain of one thing. Lance was, in fact, naturally tan. He was SO tan and she was too flustered to experience anger. Her mouth hung wide open and slightly quivered, unable to form words. Her eyes darted from spot to spot: his stupid face (that was obviously too sleepy to realize); his pants hanging just low enough to show a little sneak peek of his butt crack; and his hands that held something Pidge had only ever seen in Health Ed. Thoughts rattled furiously in her head and what made it increasingly worse was that she couldn’t keep her eyes from continuously double-taking.

 

_Wha-That’s what they look like? Are they normally like that?_

 

Then to her dismay Lance staggered forwards, causing her to clumsily step back. His eyes were just barley open and only shown the slightest hint of blue. Pidge lost her footing and slipped smacking butt on the ground. The impact caused Lance to react slightly.

 

 “Hmm, qu-“, he stopped mid word. 

 

His eyes refocused and as he looked at the petite girl with scrawny bare legs sprawled in the hallway, his breath stopped short. Lance’s eyes shot down and saw what kinda party he was letting on. 

 

His arms flailed as he yelled, “ **No**! Wait- Ugh it’s not what-um!” 

 

“ **Just put it away already dude!** ” 

 

“Ah yeah!” his arms struggled to zip up his pants. 

 

_Why was he wearing jeans? Had he fallen asleep in his clothes? How did he get there? What was going o-!_

 

His thoughts were quickly crushed by a feeling that could be none other than his junk getting stuck in the zipper. His lips sucked in like he had eaten the biggest warhead possible and his face drained of all color. His legs quickly gave out and he face planted forward attempting the cover his crotch with his hands. He whimpered and tried to hold back from wheezing.

 

What could’ve been worse? His junk was fully exposed, viciously zipped up, and on top of all that, out of every other person it could’ve been, it **HAD** to be Pidge. His face felt hot and continued to press flat on the cold ground, not daring to look Pidge in the eyes. 

 

_God just kill me now._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!
> 
> If you enjoyed this prologue feel free to read on!
> 
> I would appreciate any comments letting me know if you like what I write, that way I stay motivated to continue this fit!


	2. When Breakfast Leaves a Lump in Your Throat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good Morning...?"

 

Just as quickly as Lance had fallen defeated on the ground, he had scrambled back up. He stood hunched over, obviously resisting the urge to hold his injured self, and pressed his knees together. Pidge stared wide eyed and before she could manage a sound Lance spoke hesitantly.

 

“…y-you ok?”

 

The words sounded painful, like it had taken all the strength humanly possible to ask them.

 

“Uh-y-yes.” Her voiced cracked and Lance could hear just the slightest slip of pitch.

 

His face was so red that Pidge could practically feel the heat radiating from him. His brain formulated no thoughts other than the essential need to leave as quickly as possible. He closed his mouth and repeatedly looked back and forth from his socks, to her, to the bathroom walls before reaching his resolve. 

 

“I’m…gonna go…now.” was all he could say before retreating, granting Pidge only enough time to nod.

 

The door slid shut. Pidge stood motionless pressing her back to the door. Her eyes were down cast and the lights of her room formed a shadow covering her face. Her mind was blocked. No rational thoughts came to her except the feeling of utter **shock**. Her lips were tightly pressed into a grim line and her eyes dared not look up from her feet. She started replaying the same scene over and over again in her head. Then, almost robotically she made her way to her bed where she lifted the covers and (not bothering to remove her sweatshirt) plopped herself in bed. Nothing had happened. Nothing at all. 

 

.  .  .

 

No. That wasn’t true…

Something **_did_** happen, and **_that_** something shoved a realization in her face.

 

_Lance was a dude._

 

Obviously he was a dude. He was a boy. Something she wasn’t. But, how come that had never really mattered to her before? She, Lance and Hunk had been a team for over a year already back at the Garrison; and although Lance had never noticed she was a girl, Pidge had never really **_cared_** that Lance was a boy. Not that gender ever really mattered to her…she had just never really looked at Lance as…well-she had never been _conscious_ of him. And she had surely **_NEVER_** seen him as a person of potential attraction.

 

The ceiling was white and the more she stared the more its color started to shift into a sun kissed tan that reminded her of a certain idiotic flirt she knew all too well. Her cheeks still carried a small blush to them as she pictured him in the swim trunks she had seen several times in the past. It was like a puzzle. She knew what his limbs, torso and face (that she could admittedly call handsome) looked like, but now she could fill in the last missing piec-. The growl of her demanding stomach sucked her out of her perverted day dream and sent a flare of agitation through her. 

 

“ ** _Argh_**! _NOW_ is not the time to be thinking of food!… **Screw this** , let’s sleep!”

 

She violently pulled the covers over her face and the lack of movement caused the room to go black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sizzling of a pan and the humming of a familiar voice beckoned a morning Lance to breakfast. He came in cloaked in his fancy blue robe and extended his arms into a yawn. 

 

“Morning buddy! Watcha cooking up for us today!”

 

He slapped a hand on the back of the ship’s personal chief. Hunk had a glimmer in his eye as he tossed the pan about and added his own personal flavor. He flared his nostrils wide to take of whiff of the pan he had raised to his face. 

 

“Food goo au la hunk~” His face formed a huge grin of self-satisfaction. 

 

Lance couldn’t help but widen his smile. Seeing Hunk so jolly in the morning could liven up the mood of anyone, even the **not-so-morning** people. And although “ _food goo_ ” never really ever sounded appetizing, the personal zest that Hunk added, almost made the unbearable goop taste **_gourmet_**. 

 

Everyone was already seated around the table. While walking up to his usual spot across from Shiro, Lance could hear the red and black paladins discuss with great enthusiasm about their morning practice and just how well each had performed.

 

“Keith your swings are becoming more precise, pretty soon you’ll have mastered that Galra sword.”

 

“Ya think so? But man, Shiro, I wish my reflexes were as quick as yours! You could’ve fought those drones **blind folded**!” Keith had a relaxed smile on his face as he genuinely praised the black paladin.

 

“Heh I’m not sure about that.” Shiro's eyes squinted in amusement as he chuckled, obviously grateful for the admiration his teammate had for him. Lance took this chance to greet Shiro, or as he internally referred to him, “ _Space Dad_ ”.

 

“Good Morning Capitán~!” The words rolled off his tongue like a rhyme as he approached.

 

Meanwhile, Coran had excitedly burst in through the corridor holding a cassette looking device that supposedly held the “ ** _most valuable assets of this castle_** ”. Coran, without pause, quickly began to explain that the old (Altean) cassette was a music player that contained all of his and his grandfather’s favorite Altean songs. Coran’s eyes sparkled and his pupils grew so wide that no one could say anything but just listen intently to the enthusiastic red head. 

 

“I used to dance along to all these symphonies…Ah the memories are bringing a tear to my eye!” Coran dramatically sniffled and looked up to wipe under his eye. 

 

All the while, Coran droned on an on about his childhood, Keith and Shiro exchanged glances and let out silent a sigh of resignation. But, Allura’s brow twitched in annoyance at every word Coran spout. 

 

“We are **NOT** listening to **THAT**!”

 

“But Princess, you used to love these songs!”

 

“No, Coran, **YOU** and **MY** **FATHER** would just _force me_ to listen to those horrid melodies for hours on end!” Coran withdrew a bit with her comment. She wasn’t exactly wrong… His lips pouted and his face fell in defeat.

 

“I wouldn’t mind listening Coran.” Shiro forced a smile as he felt Allura’s glare shoot towards him. The spotlight was quickly focused back onto Lance, who was standing behind Allura, as Keith bluntly remarked:

 

“Dude. _Where_ were you? We were **ALL** supposed to train together this morning.”

 

Lance felt his forehead begin to cold sweat as he realized he missed their morning practice. He had completely forgotten and slept through their arranged meeting time. He quickly attempted to recompose himself and change the subject to save his sorry ass from Shiro's disappointment. 

 

“Uh-Well-I! Oh!” The blue paladin’s attention shifted to the seated Allura next to him. He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips.

 

“Good morning My Lady~” His face formed a smolder and he winked at the completely unimpressed princess. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes at the idiotic casanova and Lance gave him a sideways glare. Shiro could sense the potential fight building up between the two and decided to step in. The actions of a **TRUE “ _Space Dad_.”**

 

“Hunk went to train for a bit before breakfast but both you and Pidge-“ Shiro’s words were stopped short as a small bed headed paladin wobbled her way into the room. No expression could be seen past the glare of her huge spectacles, and no effort was made on her behalf to greet anyone. The timing was impeccable and the silent eyes of the crew followed the small body as it walked. 

 

A tiny breeze blew the side of Lance’s robe as she passed. Just for a second everything seemed to slow down dramatically. His goofy grin faded as he took in every detail of her: her fluffy hair, her small nose that held the larger than life glasses, her delicate stature, and her long wispy eyelashes that hovered over her (admittedly pretty) eyes. But that didn’t matter. He never had a problem recognizing people’s nice features. Kinda like Hunk or Shiro’s awesome hair. Since day one of meeting Pidge, “his” big golden eyes had caught Lance’s attention. He could feel a small lump form in his throat as he remembered the events of last night. 

 

Unfortunately, the matrix scene ended just as quickly as it had started once Pidge reached her chair. Now seated, Lance’s sense of time fell back to normal. Normal was the complete opposite of the current situation though. It was so painfully quiet and awkward. Pidge was usually one of the first at the table and would be greeting everyone’s morning with a small wave. Allura felt uneasy with the sudden change. 

 

“Hello, Pidge…?” Allura hesitated to speak initially and her words showed a hint of concern.

 

Pidge was in a trance like state. Her glasses shown no signs of movement behind them and her slightly parted lips stayed still. She hadn’t heard the princess’ words. Allura lifted a quizzical brow and exchanged looks of confusion with Shiro and everyone, minus the blue paladin who remained frozen. So she decided to try once more:

 

“G-good morning Pidge…”

 

“Huh? Ah! Whut!” At the sound of the familiar name Pidge snapped back into reality. 

 

She turned head too quickly, causing whiplash, when attempting to face the voice that called her. 

 

“H-hey…everyone…” 

 

“You ok shorty???” Keith couldn’t help but notice Pidge’s peculiar behavior. 

 

Pidge’s eyes widened a bit in surprise and focused on Keith and Shiro, but quickly fell to nod in response.

 

“You weren’t at practice this morning…Did something happen **Katie**?” Pidge couldn’t help but flinch at the sound of her name. If he was referring to her as such then Shiro must’ve been pretty concerned. Pidge tried to recollect herself as best she could. If it weren't for everyone’s attention being on her she would’ve smacked cheeks to regain composure.

 

“Oh _um_..-“ 

 

“Breakfast is served~!!!” Pidge’s stuttering was gladly interrupted by the commotion of the yellow paladin, who had completely missed out on the awkwardness of just now. 

 

Everyone felt a weight lift off their shoulders as Hunk graciously interjected and alleviated the tension in the air. His eyes were gluttonous and and his smile ridiculously wide as he set down each and everyone’s bowls of “ _food goo au la Hunk_ ”, encouraging them all to dig in. Shiro, although still curious to hear Pidge’s answer, began to eat. As did the rest. No exchange of words was needed for everyone to mutually agree that leaving it alone was probably best. Even Lance had decided that acting normal was his best bet of surviving the growing lump that had formed in his throat. Unfortunately, Lance’s seat was right next to Pidge and he rued the thought of sitting down.

 

“What’s up dude? Take a seat!” Hunk’s smile was the farthest from confronting to the panicking paladin. He forced a crooked smile at the cook and jerked his way to the seat next to Pidge. All the while, forcing himself to look straight ahead and avoid any eye contact. His movements were rigid and as he pulled out the chair to sit, it screeched against the ground painstakingly slow. He wasn’t doing a very good job at acting “ _normal_ ”, so obviously, Keith, Allura, Shiro and even Coran were unable to keep from staring at the lanky teenager. Meanwhile, Hunk had happily eaten his first bowl of goo!

 

_Just act cool. Yeah, that’s it! Be chill. Be chill…_

 

His thoughts bounced off the walls in his head as his quietly touched his butt to the chair. He quickly scanned the room to make sure that no one noticed his continuous swallowing, clammy hands or the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead. Luckily, Hunk was a bit dense and hadn’t noticed anything just yet. This gave enough time for Lance to ponder the happenings of last night and most importantly the motionless Pidge that sat to the left of him. 

 

Or not.

 

“Oh yeah Lance! Were you able to make it to your room last night?” 

 

“Huh?” Lance failed to understand what Hunk was talking about.

 

“Yeah dude! Don’t you remember?? It was movie night and you **_REALLY_** wanted to watch Dawn of the Apes, but got **all broody** cuz’ Pidge here said she didn’t want to go. **_Apparently_** , she was working on some new specs to upgrade on Green and needed all night to work on ‘em! You were pretty bummed out, but, we only ended up making it **halfway** through the movie before you were out cold. I tried to wake you up ’n all but you kept shooing me away...You looked peaceful so I figured you were fine just there with the blanket and all.”

 

Lance’s memory cleared and he remember how he had found himself in the bathroom last night. Hunk continued, cheeks stuffed with food.

 

 

“But…when I came to wake you up this morning you were **_gone_**.”

 

The image of a flustered Pidge watching him pee popped in his head.

 

“Oh-Um-I did drink all those sodas last night so they wound up making me use the bathroom-“ Lance was cut off my the sudden clatter of a bowl and the scraping of a spoon.

 

Everyone watched in awe as Pidge inhaled her food so quickly that you wouldn’t have been able to finish saying “ _quizznak_.” Once done she rubbed off the crumbs with her sleeve, shot up, said thank you, and left with her bowl. She moved so quickly that everyone had a hard time keeping up, but managed to see her leave through the corridor. Coran turned to face the remaining paladins and Allura:

 

“I guess she was hungry?”

 

Keith couldn't help but protest, “ **Wait**. So you guys have movie nights and **_DON’T_** invite me!”

 

Usually, Lance would've retorted Keith with a witty comeback, but the only thing he could think of now was how stupid he was for having walked around the castle half asleep. If it weren't for his sleep walking habits he would’ve never wandered around or even left door open, like he did back home. It was just such a hassle to close them ya know? But, that was besides the point. Last night he thought he **_WAS_** at home and he really did think his mom had been there nagging him to clean his room. 

 

 _Pidge saw me. She saw_ **_EVERYTHING_ ** _! And by everything I mean the_ **_whole motherfuckin’ shebang!_ **

 

He was mentally punching him self, but quickly drifted to another aspect that had engraved itself into his memory.

 

 _Her legs. I always knew Pidge was a small dude. I even thought “he” was_ **_scrawny_ ** _. But I’ve never seen her in anything_ **_less than_ ** _long shorts and baggy shirts. I never knew her legs were so small, and_ **_SO thin_ ** _. They’re different than guy’s legs…more round? No. More_ **_soft_ ** _. Yeah that’s it!_

 

When Pidge had slipped and fell he was worried she might’ve hurt herself. But, her tiny shorts had caught his attention. She was left sprawled on the ground, her legs bent and her shorts almost rode high enough to show her butt. Her eyes were so open with surprise that no glasses kept Lance from noticing just how big and golden they were. 

 

_And that big sweatshirt…Does she always wear it? She looked so cu-!_

 

His fantasy was cut short by Shiro’s eyes burrowing into his head.

 

“Lance, did **_something_** happen between you two last night?” 

 

“(*Chokes, coughing up food*) N-nn- **NO**! **_Pshh_**! **Why would you think _THAT_?! HA HA…** ”  

 

Lance attempted to play it cool, regardless of the questioning eyes around him. But, the incestuous lump in his throat kept him from swallowing his breakfast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again:3
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate you doing that:D
> 
> I'll have chapter 2/ or 3 technically, up soon! I'll try to be consistent with weekly releases BUT my classes are in session so I might lag a bit.
> 
> Bare with me please!


	3. Mountains, Hills and Valleys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bathing for longer than 30 minutes is dangerous kids."

 

Double-takes are things that can occur with your eyes, and also with your mind. So, it’s no surprise certain things are never forgotten, and continue to be remembered. Regardless if you’re willing or not. 

 

How long had it been since the trio had left the garrison…? A few months? A year? Pidge calculated and soon agonized over the sufficient time it had been for her to have shown at least minimal signs of puberty. She groaned slightly and slouched her body as it sank deeper into the foamy water. The annoying thing was that Pidge had never really thought about her appearance before. Although, she did find it a bit difficult to cut her hair before joining the Garrison. But, she knew it would grow back, and as a bonus, her hair was now easier to manage and significantly more convenient for the type of intergalactic crime-fighting she was in! Even her face…she had never worried about her looks back home. Back then all she cared about was working to reach her brother and father’s level of accomplishments…Then at the Garrison it was only finding her family that mattered. She never thought twice about her “team” and she never broke from her role as a “boy.” But lately, she had become a bit disappointed with her appearance, like how she wishes she didn’t pass SO MUCH as a boy…Pidge was never one to judge others based on looks but instead by first impressions, and what worried her now was that her first impression with everyone had been that “she” was a “he”. Even though her actual gender had been revealed, she felt she wasn’t feminine enough.

 

_Lance drools over pretty girls…_

**_Wait-!_ **

 

Pidge shot her body out of the water as she splashed her arms around in anger.

 

“ **WHY DO I CARE ABOUT LANCE’S BEING _GIRL-CRAZY_?! I HAVE _NOTHING TO DO_ WITH THE TYPES OF GIRLS HE LIKES!!!** ”

 

Her hands clasped down on her head and furiously scratched about as she tried to break away from her stupid thoughts. She stood over the water, taking in large angry breaths before huffing them out. 

 

“ _Pidge_ …?” A voice called out to Pidge from behind.

 

“ **WHAT!** ” Pidge’s head snapped around so quick it startled the bystander.

 

She quickly noticed it was Allura who was watching through the heavy steam.

 

“Oh, Allura- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Pidge’s shoulders relaxed and she straightened her back.

 

“Are you alright? You look furious.”

 

“Oh.” Pidge sat back down in the water and sank so deep that only her eyes and frizzy hair were visible. Bubbles rose as she mumbled that it was nothing from under the water. The princess stood next to the edge of the tub with an arched brow that questioned the bizarre attitude. 

 

 _Great. The_ **_one time_ ** _I decide to use the fancy baths…_

 

Pidge faced away from Allura with her arms crossed and brows pinched together. Her eyes glared out into the heavy steam and her bottom lip stuck out like a brooding toddler. 

 

Pidge had never dared to use the castle’s communal bath before. It’s not that she disliked baths, it was more that she felt **_over exposed_** in the communal bath. The baths were so big that instead of having built them separate for men and women, the castle simply had a schedule to designate its singular use accordingly. Usually, she would shower in her chambers after morning practice or at night if she needed time to relax, but lately things hadn’t been the most “ _relaxing_ ” for her. Things for Pidge had been…. **tense** …to say the least. And what’s more is that the usually cool and composed Allura, had an uncanny knack for prying into drama she found “ _interesting_.” Just like the time she wanted Pidge to admit she was a girl. 

 

Ever since the “ _bathroom_ ” incident a couple days ago, it seemed that everyone (including Allura) were catching on to the tension between her and Lance. Pidge was now resorting to evasive maneuvers.

 

“Mind if I join you???” Allura had a hint of excitement in her voice. An excitement that set off a red flag for Pidge and her privacy. 

 

But, maybe Pidge really did need someone to talk to…?

 

She decided to take a leap and open up to Allura just as the Princess was settling into the warm waters. 

 

“Um! Allura-!” 

**_HOLY CROW._ **

 

Pidge’s eyes almost popped out of her head when she turned to see the sizable mounds that stole her attention. Allura hadn't noticed Pidge's exaggerated face of utter shock, and instead made herself comfortable in the bubbly water next to the small paladin. 

 

“Boobs….” Pidge tried to look away and could only quietly remark about the size. 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“N-nn-nuthing…” Pidge squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. Her face burned a bright red.

 

“Oh that’s right! Actually you know Pidge, I’ve been meaning to talk to you- But it just never seems like I can get a hold of you!”

 

A grimace crawled over Pidge’s face as she remembered how quickly she would leave and turn corners to avoid any encounter with the curious Altean. 

 

“I wonder why…haha…W-what is it?” Pidge forced a smile at the Princess. 

 

 

“Well…First of all, your morning practices have been…awfully strange.” The words hit Pidge square in the chest and she felt Allura’s eyes settle on her in search of an answer.

 

_Oh quizznack…_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The past couple of days had been a hectic mash up of clusterfucks. Pidge could’t control her emotions and for whatever reason that seemed to completely escape her logic she was unable to keep her cool around, you guessed it, Lance. Out of everyone, she for some reason would go ballistic when anywhere near the lanky goof. Just like how Allura had pointed out, the morning practices were probably the worst examples. This morning’s practice had been going incredibly well. Everyone was on top of their game. The drones couldn't keep up with their moves and everyone was flowing in sync as Hunk blasted away the larger drones; Lance took the long distance shots; and Pidge swung around in sync with Keith after Shiro would single-handedly take down the gladiator. The recent defeat of Zarkon had everyone high on a major confidence boost. Allura and Coran just stood and watched in awe at the unfolding of a seamlessly choreographed action scene. Everyone had grins on their faces and you could almost here their thoughts bursting with self praise.

 

**_Perfect!_ **

 

That was how you could describe everyone’s team work recently, that was before it backfired… It was pretty minor at first. Pidge accidentally bumping in Lance’s arm. The contact felt like a small static shock but she quietly brushed it aside to regain concentration. But, the more Pidge attempted to push it aside the more she found her eyes drawn to Lance. Lance really was a good shot. Even in hand to hand combat Lance had the most advantage when it came to distance and range. Pidge admired that and also wished she could swap her small body. But it wasn’t just the small envy she felt for Lance’s long limbs. Pidge loved seeing that face of concentration he had when he was serious. A rare sight, but whenever he was absorbed in something he would furrow his brows and bite his bottom lip. It was really cute…The way his blue eyes would narrow as they looked down his scope, and that cocky smirk that would light up when he hit his target always felt like a tight squeeze in Pidge’s chest. 

 

Lance was the only thing in her sight, and she unfortunately lost all awareness for her surroundings. Lance for whatever reason had accidentally missed a target and instead grazed the back side of Keith. Meanwhile, Pidge had lost her footing, instead of pulling herself up, she ended up attached to a drone that swung her around until she slammed into Hunk. Hunk was a big guy but the unexpected impact from Pidge’s body weight sent them both toppling into the bickering blue and red paladins. 

 

“Ooh! Numbers 5 through 2 are down! This leaves us with Number 1! The last one standing!” Coran’s voice boomed enthusiastically through the speakers.

 

Shiro was too in the zone to realize any of the commotion and continued to one by one defeat the drones of the remaining training level. There was a reason Shiro was their leader, and his skill was easily shown when he took down the last gladiator with just one swing of his cybernetic arm. The robot spilt into two at the feet of the kneeling black paladin, and the clunk of metal echoed through the training deck. 

 

“And Shiro is victorious!” 

 

Coran’s voice finally broke Shiro’s concentration as he realized his fellow paladins were nowhere in sight. He straighten up and turned to find a dog pile of groaning teenagers dead on the floor. 

 

“What are you guys doing?” Shiro’s face was filled with confusion. 

 

Out from under the pile escaped a mullet headed Keith.

 

“ **What the HELL Lance!? You could’ve blasted my _ass off_!!** ” 

 

Hunk, who was on the top of the pile sat up a bit and rubbed his head in confusion.

 

“Why are you yelling Keith??? And where are Lance and Pidge” Hunk’s head turned quickly from side to side and could not find his fellow Garrison cadets.

 

“You’re sitting on top of them Hunk.” Allura’s voice held a back a disappointed sigh as Hunk scrambled to get up off of his smaller companions.

 

“ ** _Jeez Hunk!_** I know you’re a **big guy** but would it kill ya to **_lay off_** the late night snacks!” Lance winced in pain as he sat up rubbing his head. He felt a small weight keep him from getting up and looked down to notice a fluffy haired Pidge sprawled on his stomach and lap. A small blush formed on his cheeks.

 

“Hey Pidge, you ok?” 

 

Pidge propped herself up on all fours and adjusted her glasses. She nodded and attempted to grab hold of something to pull herself up. 

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine-“ Her word stopped short as she felts the warmth of Lance’s chest on her out reached hand and her eyes focused on the position she was in. 

 

Lance leaned in and attempted to grab hold of her shoulders. “You hurt anywhere?”

 

 _So_ **_close!_ **

 

She panicked and quickly back rolled out of Lance’s reach. Her face flushed bright red and steam practically blew out of her head as she tried to scrambled herself up, stumbled, landed on her butt, and crawled back into a wall. Her high pitch squeal kept everyone’s eyes locked on her.

 

“ **Iii-ii-I’m FINE! Yeah, uh-ACTUALLY. I was g-gonna go…work on my LION! YEAH THAT”S IT!** ” 

 

No one could say anything before the door shut behind the fleeing paladin.

 

The attention turned back to Lance who was left limp on the ground in confusion. His arms were still extended.

 

“What did I do…?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Allura continued on.

 

“-and lately you’ve been eating so quickly! You don’t even give us enough time to say anything to you! You even asked me to switch seats with you, but you were fine next to Lance! I didn’t refuse because you seemed so desperate but..-“ Allura’s words were cut short and Pidge noticed her pointy ears twitch slightly.

 

“Unless…Did **_Lance_** do something to you!” 

 

“No! No, it’s not that…” Pidge really didn’t want to relive the bathroom incident again and quickly thought of something to say and quench the Princess’ insatiable curiosity.

 

“Actually…I’ve been really insecure…of how I _look_ …” The paladin wasn’t lying…She just preferred to talk to another girl about her physical insecurities, rather than what was really bothering her… _Lance_.

 

The Altean’s ear perked up and her brows arched in surprise.

 

“Oh! But why would that make you feel insecure Pidge?”

 

Pidge sunk into the water again.

 

“I-it’s just that, _you know_ …like some girls have _mountains_ and _hills_ , and others…have _valleys_.” 

 

Allura didn’t quite understand what she meant and just scanned the face of the small girl. Pidge noticed her confusion and dumfounded expression. She didn’t want to have to spell it out for Allura.

 

“ ** _Jeez!_ ** What I’m trying to say is that you got these **_huge mountains_ ** while I got these **_nonexistent valleys_!** ”

 

The green paladin shyly covered her chest from underneath the water and shot a glare to Allura’s chest. Allura look between her chest and Pidge’s chest for a second until it finally clicked.

 

“ **OH!** NO no! Pidge, the **_size_** that a woman has doesn’t matter-! Besides, you are still young and have much growing to do! Don’t try and compare yourself to me. You are your own person.”

 

Allura could feel Pidge’s depression gloom over her. 

 

“It’s okay Pidge. Physicality isn’t the only thing that matters. You are incredible just being you! You are the most intelligent and witty of the paladins and have shown that whether you’re female or male you are **no less** in ability! You the **first female pilot** and I have never seen such an adept paladin **_in my life!_** ” 

 

Pidge’s eyes had finally turned to look at Allura. 

 

“You really think that Princess?” 

 

“I know so! And on top of all that, you are very pretty as well!”

 

Pidge blushed and let a small bashful grin over take her cheeks. But she quickly lost her resolve as she remembered something.

 

“But, I mean, Lance is **_crazy_** about you.”

 

“ **Lance?**   _(*chuckle*)_ Oh, no. I’m not interested in him.”

 

“But, _everyone_ thinks you’re beautiful. I do, too…” Pidge’s legs folded closer to her chest in the water. 

 

“Thank you Pidge. I feel the same about you too!” Allura’s eyes were gentle as she gazed at her fellow teammate. 

 

Allura had never really talked to Pidge for this long before. She always felt that Pidge was a bit difficult to understand. She also felt that Pidge didn’t care for any close friendships. But, seeing Pidge so small and vulnerable made Allura feel almost motherly. And what made it even better was that Pidge probably had never really opened up to anyone but her. Pidge was just like any other girl, or person. She had insecurities. It was also in that moment that Allura came to realize that green paladin mentioned Lance quite often.

 

“Pidge…do you by chance, have **_feelings_** for Lance?”

 

Pidge’s face felt hot and she struggled to answer.

 

“N-No. He’s an **idiot**. I’ve known him for a while now and that has never changed. He’s **always** flirting with girls and getting himself into trouble with that **_inferiority complex_** of his. He’s over confident and-…and he’d alway force me to bond as a team…back at the Garrison he never left me **_alone_**. Even when I’d criticize him…even now he always has our backs and he’s actually pretty **reliable** …”

 

“So, he’s your **_friend_**?”

 

Pidge had never realized it before…All the time she had spent with Hunk and Lance had felt so useless and stupid (at the time). But, also…strangely fun. A nostalgic feeling overtook her.

 

Hunk and Lance were her friends and out of everyone in the garrison or even this castle ship, they were her the one’s she felt closest to.

 

“No, Hunk and Lance are my **_best friends_**.” Pidge’s eyes held confidence in her answer.

 

Allura smiled gently at the resilient paladin as she came to the conclusion that Pidge did, indeed, have feelings for the blue paladin.

 

_She probably doesn’t realize it herself. But, maybe I’ll just keep that a secret for now…_

 

Allura looked down into the soapy water.

 

 _Is my chest really that big???_ The princess couldn’t help but wonder. 

 

Pidge noticed Allura in a daze and figured that she didn’t quite believe what she had mentioned earlier.

 

“You know, Shiro **really does** think you beautiful Allura.” 

 

Pidge couldn’t help but giggle a bit at the visibly flustered Altean.

 

“ **WHAT?! NO! THAT CANNOT BE TRUE!** ”

 

The princess was baffled and held her hands to her blushing cheeks. Pidge continued to giggle at the flustered princess who was now sinking into the soapy water.

 

Although, Shiro had never told Pidge those exact words, she knew by the way he looked at her. 

 

_Allura is important to Shiro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! I hope it lived up to your expectations and please look forward to the next one soon!
> 
> :D


	4. Pigeons Fly Away If You Chase Them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's "meow chow" Hunk...?"

Hunk was in the kitchen as usual. He was mixing up another new recipe with a level of enthusiasm that would kill a nonfood lover. His apron was tied neatly in the back and he was so methodical in his preparation that you wouldn’t have thought he studied at the Garrison but instead at some high-end culinary school. Sadly, Hunks enthusiasm only affected himself rather than have any affect on the people around him. Next to him leaned a tall lanky boy whose blue eyes were lost in daydream.

 

“Hey, Hunk. Am I gross?” The question left Lance’s lips as he turned away and leaned his lower back on the counter. 

 

Hunk was a bit taken aback by the question. He didn’t stop what he was doing but instead simply arched his brows. Lance’s comment was…well _unexpected._

 

“What??? Why would you think that Lance?” Lance stayed gazing at the ceiling as Hunk placed the _meow chow_ in the oven. 

 

“Well I mean, like- **Pidge** , has been all like…She’s been **avoiding me.** ” Lance turned to face Hunk. “I was just wondering if like, ya know… She thinks I’m **_gross or something…_** ”

 

Hunk eye’s turned to meet Lance’s. His face seemed desperate. He was confused and his eyes prayed that his own assumption was wrong. It was rare to see Lance this way. He was usually a confident guy. Painfully confident. So much so that it sucked the energy out of those around him. Hunk put down his mittens and quickly attempted to uplift his best friend’s mood.

 

“No no, Pidge has **_always_** been like that Lance-“ 

 

“ **AW QUIZZNACK!** I mean **_WHO AM I KIDDING!_** Who would ever think this **_beautiful masterpiece_** is gross?! _(*scoff*)_ Holy crow! I mean look at me dude I’m **_freaking gorgeous!_** ” 

 

Hunk closed his mouth. _Yep, there he is._

 

“Whatever dude! I mean Pidge is probably just intimidated by my **_dashing good looks_** and jealous of my **_skills!_** Hahahha I mean, they don’t call me the **_“best shot”_** for nuthin! Why **_ELSE_** would she be avoiding me? _Uhuh huh_ yeah that’s it!” Lance nodded in alliance with himself. 

 

Hunk kept a straight face with his lips in a grim line.

 

“But Pidge is like a **_total genius_** Lance. I mean sure she isn’t as strong as us but hey what does she have to be jealous about?”

 

Lance hadn’t ended his rant. He continued to pace around, eye closed, with his thumb resting underneath his chin as he nodded along with his own outspoken thoughts. 

 

He suddenly stopped mid-pace.

 

“A genius huh…? Well I mean that’s… ** _true_** …But it’s **not cool** that bushy brows keeps avoiding me man! It’s like I'm **not good enough** to be ‘round her!? We’re supposed to be a **team!** And her telling me she’s a **_“girl”_** isn’t gonna change that!” 

 

“Wait. Who said anything about her being a girl?”

 

“Huh? Wha-Nevermind…” Lance waved a hand in front of his face to swat away his mumbling.

 

“Well, I don't know dude…it’s not like she thinks she’s is better than us, just that she’s never been _keen_ on being part of **_our team._** Even back at the Garrison she…-”

 

“ **WELL IM NOT HAVING IT HUNK!** She **is** part of the team!” Even if _Keith’s_ included…”

 

Hunk couldn’t help but think that Pidge, although a girl, had never had any problems with any one else in the team. She kept to her self mostly but got along just fine with everyone else. She was fully capable of having a good laugh with any of them.  And yet, with Lance she was particularly distant from…

 

 _He just has this way of always being in your personal space…_ **_affectionately_ ** _of course._

 

A bulb lit up in Hunk’s head and he rested his fist in his palm.

 

“Why dontcha’ hang out with her Lance! I’m sure if you guys bonded and stuff she’d be bound to notice how cool you are!”

 

Lance twirled around to lean his elbows on the counter, keeping his hand on his chin.

 

“Bonding eh…?” He scrunched his face and pouted his lip as he contemplated the idea.

 

Suddenly he stretched over the counter and aggressively pulled Hunk closer by the shoulders.

 

“ **YOU’RE A FUCKING GENIUS!** ”

 

The blue paladin instantly leapt away and ran for the door so quickly that he almost slipped turning the corner.

 

“No plans tonight big guy! We’re pulling an all-nighter!”

 

Hunk stood dumbfounded until he frantically remembered his _meow chow_ was still in the oven.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Pidge had never been more terrified in her life. She’d seen her family announced missing on the news, flown in a strange space lion with _Lance_ at the wheel, and also fought head-on with a 10,000 year old conquerer of the universe. But for some reason having the long legs of a flirty self-proclaimed casanova persistently follow you around, made all the blood drain from her face. 

 

It started out with her just going about her day, the same as usual…

 

Fresh showers in the morning were always a great way to sooth the small and stressed Pidge. Ever since **THAT** day she hadn’t been able to get Lance out of her mind. She tried desperately to kick him out of her thoughts, but the conversation with Allura the day before triggered even more images of that dork’s face. 

 

This morning’s practice was significantly more laid-back than usual. Especially because, just by sheer luck, Lance had slept in and missed practice. He did however show up all prim and ready for breakfast, only to hear a mouthful of _“Space Dad’s”_ lectures. Pidge usually would’ve thoroughly enjoyed hearing Lance get put on the spot by Shiro, but she preferred to not even make the slightest eye contact with him. 

 

Now, safely in her room, she lightly sat on the side of her bed and rubbed her hair with the towel to dry it off. She closed her eyes for a second to relax until a sudden hint of a familiar blue popped in her head. She furiously rubbed of her head with the towel and without even bothering removing it, turned angrily to grab her laptop. She yanked it open. Her eyes glared at a series of confusing images that only a tech junky like Pidge could recognize as schematics and diagnostics.

 

“ _(*sigh~*)_ ok.” Her laptop instantly cooled off her sizzling annoyance as she found an overwhelming feeling of comfort in her tech work.

 

A quaint smile formed on her lips and she began typing new codes to further trace coordinates that possibly held the locations of her brother and father. She reached for her green headphones, that had previously been under Lance’s care. She was stretching them over her ears when she suddenly picked up on a strange noise. She slid the headphones down to her neck and looked around to find the source. It sounded like heavy shuffling in the vents. She lost interest and simply brushed it off as the mice playing around in the air ducts. 

 

_Well, whatever._

 

She shrugged and fit the headphones in place.

 

Unbeknownst to her, the shuffling continued. It moved around shifting over to right above her bed. Down below, Pidge continued to work schematics while listening to her favorite playlist. The shuffling continued. Quiet creaking hummed in response to the movement above. Unfortunately, the ceiling would not be strong enough to hold the weight of whatever was in there and suddenly burst open dropping it’s contents on top of Pidge with full force. 

  
Pidge had been deaf to her surroundings, so when the blunt weight of a falling body struck her and yanked her headphones off, she couldn’t help but be **_bit_** terrified. 

 

“ _Well_ , that did **NOT** go as planned…” 

 

“…” Pidge stayed motionless, afraid to move even a millimeter.

 

“Sorry about that-“ He propped him self up.

 

_Soft._

 

It took him less than a second to process that he was pinned on top of a **_freshly showered_** Pidge, on her **_bed_** , and with a face so red he couldn’t help but think she was **_cute_**.

 

“Are you ok Pidge?” He tried to keep his cool but soon lost all sense of rationality.

 

_She smells good…_

 

Almost instinctively he reached out his hand, but quickly stifled the desire by awkwardly scrambling up off of her. He sat at the far end of her bed. He neatly folded his legs underneath him trying to make himself appear smaller and hide his red face of embarrassment. Now 2 red faced idiotssat in the room.

 

“Oh! _Uh_ …I-uh are you trying to find your brother?” Lance desperately tried to change the subject in attempts to erase what had just happened.

 

“Matt.” Pidge sat up and held an empty stare at Lance. Or maybe at the laptop next to him?

 

“Y-yeah! Matt! Your brother and dad.” He watched as Pidge got up, slid on her slippers and was now reaching for her laptop. She was quiet as she shut her screen she hugged it under an arm and walked towards the door.

 

“Wha-Wait Pidge…Where are you-?” He leapt over to the sliding door as he watched the small green paladin speed walk out of sight without saying a word.

 

You’d think he would’ve given up there. But, you’d be wrong. So horribly wrong.

 

Lance was a **stubborn** one.

 

For the next few hours, all Pidge could hear was that idiots voice reverberating through her head and the castle walls. Wherever she went, his voice followed.

 

“Yo Pidge!” From behind her as she was leaving the bathroom.

 

“Hey Shorty!!” While she was shifting through the laundry room.

 

“What up **GIRL!!!** ” Coming from underneath the couch as she sat in the common room.

 

“ **HOLA  AMIGA!!!!** ” All the way from the other side of the training deck.

 

“ **PIDGE!!!!!** ” Running after her as she desperately escaped through the castle corridors. 

 

Finally Pidge snapped.

 

“ ** _ARGH!_ WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! WHAT DOES HE _WANT?!_** ”

 

Coran couldn’t help but stare at green paladin who was furiously banging her hands on her keyboard. He was in the main deck just s happened to be curiously flipping through all the security cameras when Keith noticed the same commotion.

 

“Woah. Wha’t up with her?”

 

“Mmm.” Coran shook his head as he shrugged.

“Maybe she ate a bad _swail gumblr_?”

 

“A swale- what?” Keith rarely understood half of the things Coran said.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Pidge was now comfortably alone in the green lion’s landing deck. She furiously typed away and hummed happily to the music playing through her head phones. She was **ecstatic**. Not only because she was getting time to do her usual tech work, but also because she was enjoying the much needed **_“me time”_** that up till now had been completely uninterrupted by **Lance**. A couple hours had passed since he had chased after her and she couldn’t help but smile at the thought that he had **_FINALLY_** given up.

 

Her enthusiasm quickly took over her as she set down her laptop and started singing along to music playing in her ears. Obviously, Pidge was short. It was a fact. But she also had funny habit of climbing onto things. Whether it be to reach things or not, it mostly was for her to feel taller. As she danced along and sang to her music she found her self enthusiastically climbing onto her lion. The clattering of her climbing caught the attention of a passerby. Keith was eating some of Hunk’s _meow chow_ and just so happened to walk by the open door of the landing deck. He stopped short, mid-chew to see a tiny body triumphantly sitting atop the green lion perfectly rapping the lyrics of Eminem’s “Rap God”.

 

“ **THEY SAY I RAP LIKE A ROBOT, SO CALL ME RAPBOT, RAPBOT! BUT FOR ME TO RAP LIKE A COMPUTER MUST BE IN MY GENES~ I GOT A LAP TOP IN MY BACK POCKET-!** ”

 

Keith’s stared blankly, internally questioning everything he knew to be true. He decided it would be best to ignore what he had just seen. But as he walked away he wouldn’t help but mull over how much that song really suited her.

 

After Pidge’s self-promoting concert she came to her senses and climbed off of her lion. She was trying to fall back into her work flow but a clutter of thoughts filled her head. Lance was a **hopeless idiot** but when she thought about it, she couldn’t deny the fact that he was **_attractive_**.

 

 **_Wait._ ** _Actually…aren’t_ **_ALL_ ** _of them pretty good looking…I mean, there’s Shiro, Keith, Lance, and even Hunk…_

 

“Why are they all so hot?” The words unconsciously left her lips.

 

 _Damn. That’s like…_ **_really annoying._ ** _Yeah,_ **_nope. Never telling anyone that._ **

 

**_Especially, Lance._ **

 

Out of nowhere, Pidge felt her left head phone begin to lift up.

 

“Found you~” The whisper sent a shiver down her spine.

 

Pidge let out a yelp and nearly dropped her laptop, only to turn and see the green parka of a Lance.

 

“ **WAT THE QUIZZNACK LANCE!? I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK!!!** ” She clenched her chest as all the adrenaline pumped through her system.

 

“Haha lighten up Pidge!” Lance smiled widely and leaned his weight casually to one side.

 

“Lighten up **my ass!** ” She shot him a glare that made him flinch a bit.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” 

 

Pidge looked away and focused back on the keyboarded while mumbling with discontent. 

 

Lance stood behind her, leaning over slightly to see what she was doing. He couldn't help but notice that she still smelled like shampoo as it radiated out from the nap of her neck to her fluffy hair.

 

“ ** _So_** …Are you not gonna avoid me?” He braced for his inevitable rejection.

 

“ _(*sigh*)_ No. I figured if you’ve kept it up this long, what’s the point in avoiding you.” Pidge kept her eyes on her screen, not once looking back at Lance as she typed.

 

“That so???” Lance couldn’t help but form a goofy grin.

 

Pidge could hear Lance’s shuffling a bit as he sat on the floor. Out of the corner of her screen she could see that Lance was sitting criss cross, just 5 feet behind her, with his arms extended in front of him resting on his shoes. His eyes scanned the room and hovered over the green lion for a second before returning back to Pidge again. He swayed a bit, which was to be expected since Lance was the kind of guy that couldn’t sit still. She watched him intently from the reflection of her screen. She couldn’t help but giggle a bit at the child-like behavior and his dopey face that left his mouth slightly opened. 

 

The giggle caught Lance’s interest and he eagerly scooted a bit closer to Pidge causing her back to stiffen slightly.

 

“Whatcha doing? I saw you with all those crazy looking codes on your laptop earlier. What were they called again? _Schematics_ …???” 

 

“Uh… Yeah actually!” Pidge was pleasantly surprised by Lance’s knowledge. She couldn’t help but smile a bit.

 

“Other than using my software to scan coordinates and locate my family, I’ve also been working on new upgraded features I can add to my lion-“ 

 

She turned a bit to face Lance and noticed that although he did not fully understand what she was saying, he nodded and had a glimmer of curiosity and kept his attention focused on her. Lance usually never paid much attention to the tech stuff she talked about but having him sit there so willingly was incredibly refreshing to her. 

 

“Want me to show you how it works???” She enthusiastically kept the conversation going.

 

“Sure!” 

 

Pidge went on a small spiel of the specifics in how the programming worked and how to implement its uses. Occasionally Lance would lift a quizzical brow when he didn’t understand, but having him let her explain it even more kept her on a roll. Not once did Lance’s face shift to that of boredom or disinterest. Instead, Pidge couldn’t help but think of how cute his curiosity was to her…All the while she spoke, not for a single moment did she feel flustered. But, that probably had to do with the safe distance she had from Lance.

 

“ **Holy crow Pidge! T** his is some fancy stuff! I wish I could do that to Blue! It’d probably take me years though haha!”

 

“Well I mean if you **_REALLY_** want to know I’d be down to teach you.” Pidge wasn’t one to normally offer help and was even a bit surprised by her sudden comment.

 

Lance was also baffled and before Pidge was consumed with embarrassment the blue paladin’s face lit up.

 

“ **THAT’D BE AWSOME PIDGE!** ”

 

“Yeah? Well, here look at this.” Pidge blushed a little and turned back to her laptop to demonstrate some specifics to the curious teenager. 

 

“ _Hmm_ , what? You mean that?” 

 

Pidge’s left side tingled as Lance shortened the distance between them so much that his warm breath burned her left ear. Unfortunately, that safe guard of personal space was no longer there and Pidge couldn’t help but feel overly conscious of him again. She became internally flustered and forcefully pushed his face away. 

 

“ **HEY!** Watch do **THAT** for?!” Lance rubbed his cheek that had been practically slapped.

 

“Too close.” She tried to maintain composure but could feel herself writhing in a bubble of embarrassment.

 

_Calm down. Calm down._

 

Pidge kept her eyes down but could still see Lance rubbing his face through her peripheral.

 

_Geez, why’d she do that?_

 

When Lance finally put his had down it landed on the once borrowed headphones. The slightest sound could be heard from them and he picked it up to see just what kind of music Pidge here listened to.

 

“Aw man! I never took you for an **_Eminem_** kinda girl!” 

 

Pidge was pulled out from her panic by Lance’s words. She turned to see him humming along to the single headphone he had pressed on his ear.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Oh! Well I mean…it’s not that I don't think it suits you, just that I took you for more of a classical listening kinda genius…” 

 

“Classical?? **_Pfft~!_** That’s like what my **_DAD_** would listen to dude! I mean sure classical is relaxing but when i’m working I need more **_“oomph"_** in my song choices!” Pidge snickered uncontrollably before falling back to lean on her arms.

 

“More _“oomph”_ huh…? Let me correct that then: Eminem **_totally_** suits a techie like you.” Lance pulled a smolder and Pidge couldn’t tell if was joking or not, but regardless she liked his conclusion.

 

“Damn right it does!” She straightened up and smiled confidently. 

 

 _Ya know…If it’s just Lance,_ **_alone_ ** _…it’s actually pretty fun._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 “ ** _Oh my!_** You’ve certainly outdone yourself Hunk! These crispy bite sized sweets you whipped up are **absolutely delicious!** Tastes just like my mother old m _orflort cakes!_ ” Coran twirled around as he held a plate and mouth full of Hunks earlier baked _meow chow._

 

“Yeah? I feel that the batter whipping is really what gives it good zest and texture!”

 

“Amazing ability as always Number 2! You **_must_** show me your recipe!”

 

“A chef’s secrets are never revealed- Actually, Coran, what’s up with you mustache???” Hunk couldn’t help but point out the strangely braided tails resting on the Altean’s lip.

 

“Oh this! Well actually Princess Alurra did it for me! Isn’t it magnificent? It brings out my eyes!”

 

“Yeah…It actually kinda does!” Hunk squinted at the ginger’s mustache.

 

“Coran, have you seen Pidge?” Allura turned the corner with a head covered in wildly inconsistent braids that were probably done by the mice again.

 

“Maybe with Lance? I hope it’s they’re ok though, Pidge has been acting pretty **_weird_** lately…” 

 

“Oh! Funny that you mention that, just earlier I was observing the lion’s decks and Pidge was as angry as a **_wild Zworbisk!_** ”

 

Allura couldn’t help but let out an awkward laugh in attempts to keep them from figuring out what was going on between the two paladins.

 

“A-ah-ha ha…I’m sure it is **_nothing_** …!” She forced a smile that seemed to be completely off putting to both Hunk and Coran. They both raised a distrustful brow.

 

Allura desperately searched her mind for a change of subject.

 

“A-aah… **Actually!** I was thinking about asking all of you to play a game with me! Since we have some free time and it would be beneficial to the team’s dynamic!” Allura cursed herself for stuttering.

 

“A game? What kinda game did you have in mind???” Hunk was all ears for something fun to do.

 

“u- **Um** …in Altea we called it Filhae S’qire!” 

 

“What’s that???” 

 

“Well my talented chef, essentially you have one player who has a set limit of ticks to find all of the other hidden players!” Coran caressed his mustache as he explained to the yellow paladin.

 

“Oh! So like **Hide-and-Seek!** ”

 

“Yes? But, Alurra, do you think they can handle the game???”

 

“ **Of course!** I used to play it as a child! I’m sure that the **paladins of Voltron** will have no difficulty whatsoever!”

 

Hunk smiled brightly, excited at the idea. 

 

“ ** _Great!_** I’ll go get the others- **Wait** , what do you mean **_‘do you think they can handle it’_** …”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! I am so sorry it took me so long, school's been REALLY hectic! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I do my best to proof read it but I apologize if I missed anything:(


	5. A Shocking Realization.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Hunk?"

Can you pinpoint the _exact_ moment you fell _in love_? What is it that makes you fall for someone? Is it their **_grandiose_** gestures, like showering you in flowers, money or beautiful words? Or is it the ** _little things?_** The random yet sincere smiles, the immediate understanding through just one glance, the encouraging shoulder bumps, the stupid inside jokes that only you two understand, or is it their eager ears intently listening to whatever nonsense you have to tell? Such a seemingly insignificant gesture causes you chest to tighten.

 

Pidge continued to shriek with laughter. So much so, that her cheeks felt sore from their overworked smiling. She suddenly hesitated as a pain in her chest ached slightly.

 

_Heart burn?_

 

She looked at the over enthusiastic boy next to her. He laughed loud enough to shake the walls as he violently pressed the buttons to the controller. Her eyes scanned his features and she instantly formed a smile. Lance’s blue eyes fell to meet her’s and she felt an uncontrollable squeeze in her chest once more.

 

_What?_

 

You can’t always control who you fall in love with. It happens when you least expect it-.

 

_No! no… I don’t- for_ **_Lance?!_ ** _…Nope!_

 

Not that any of this mattered to Pidge. Since Pidge wasn’t _“in love”_ , and Pidge just had _“heart burn.”_  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

His cheeks were beginning to stiffen and make it difficult to do anything but smile. His eyes were watery and hot from his uncontrollable laughter on top of his stomach feeling sore from it all. Not that that was a bad thing, since Lance firmly believed laughing would eventually earn him a six pack.

 

“No no you gotta go **left** Lance! Watch the _flank_ , **watch the _flank!_** ” Pidge’s eyebrows were knit together and her glances held the reflection of their intense gaming. 

 

“ **HOLD ON! WAI-NO! SHIT!** I’m _down_ …” Lance slumped over his knees in defeat.

 

“ **GYAHHAHAHAHHA SERVES YOU RIGHT?! IT’S ALL ABOUT _STRATEGY_ MY MAN~** ”  Pidge’s hands continued to press the buttons at amazing speeds. Her eyes glimmered as she bit her bottom lip with determination.

 

Lance felt an unexpected thump in his chest at the sound of her words, _“my man.”_  

 

_She said “_ **_MY_ ** _man.” What does that mean??? I like how that sounds~_

 

Lance lifted his gaze to catch a glimpse of the concentrated paladin. He couldn’t help but stare. She had very long eyelashes… and seeing her smile so widely while around him made him feel **ridiculously giddy.**

 

“What? Upset that your various so-called **_“skills”_** don’t include gaming?” She met his eyes with a smug lift of a brow.

 

The unexpected eye contact caught Lance off guard as he felt his face flush slightly.

 

_No…Pidge gets along with_ **_everyone_ ** _…this doesn't mean anything…I’m just over thinking it…_

_…_ **_Why do I care anyway?_ **

 

“ **RUDE!** You know I’m amazing at pretty much **_anything!_** It-it was just an **OFF** day! Yeah!” Pidge almost spilled her soda in attempt to contain her laughter.

 

“HA HA HA~ I ain’t just good at console gaming, but I’m basically unbeatable on PC too~” Pidge straightened her back and rubbed her knuckles on her collar mimicking a polish. 

 

“Yeah. I bet…” Lance frowned and threw his body back to sprawl over the couch.

 

The whole day had felt like a montage of cliche moments from a slice of life film. Everything was overwhelmingly fun and she would have never expected that she and Lance would click so well. Even back when Lance had so willingly dug around in the fountain to help her buy this console, she felt an unexpected connection…or **_potential_** connection between the two of them. Lance and Hunk **ALWAYS** had a blast with each other…But, she was different…She’s **antisocial** , almost standoffish…never wanting or needing anyone’s help or company. But most of all, she had never dreamed that should could actually get along with such an outgoing and extroverted guy.

 

_Speaking of Hunk…_

 

Coming back from the mall Hunk had seen how depressed the blue and green paladins were for not being able to play the new game, so he took up the task of figuring out how to make an adapter. He never told them, but **Keith** had seen him occasionally working on it. Staying up later than he usually would, tinkering around with some of the screens he had found in the storage units of the castle ship, then finally, just the day prior he had finally figured it out! He had told Lance first and even offered it as a persuasion for Lance to get Pidge to spend more time together. It was pretty much the cherry on top to the whole **_“Operation: Pidge x Lance Bonding.”_** Yet even prior to Hunks secret reveal, the two paladins had been spending the day as inseparable pees in a pod. It was awkward at first, mostly because of Pidge’s inability to be to physically close to Lance, but as they went on from talking, to running around singing makeshift concerts to each other, Pidge had found herself sitting butt-to-butt and shoulder-to-shoulder ( or in Pidge’s case: Head-to-shoulder) with Lance. Now, it was hard to go a second without any physical contact. Nothing weird though! Just nudges with the shoulders, pats on the back, and the occasional hair ruffling that was mostly done by Lance to tease Pidge. She didn’t mind though…It reminded her of her brother…yet…made her chest flutter.

 

Pidge reminisced as Lance updated the console. Little did she know that Lance was also swirling with thoughts of her.

 

_Woah! I_ **_NEVER_ ** _would’ve guessed that_ **_Pidge_ ** _was so cool to hang out with! “He” was such a buzzkill back in the Garrison…but I guess she just needed a little warming up to! Makes me a little sad though, it would’ve been awesome to have been able to hang out sooner. Even if she was a “he.”_

**_…Who cares any way? “She” or “He?”_ ** _No matter which: Pidge is smart, unexpectedly hilarious when she let’s loose and…well…pretty…_

 

Both subconsciously raised their eyes to meet each other’s. Pidge flinched a bit, hoping to look away quickly but her eyes felt glued to his, unable escape. Lance felt the same but rather than internally panic, he enjoyed their moment. He could see every detail of her face down to her flawless complexion and basically nonexistent pores. She wasn’t kidding when she said her skin was pale, it seemed almost translucent and delicate to touch. There was a soft pink glow that could be seen underneath in her cheeks and ears. Part of him wanted to take her glasses off, but the other part wanted to keep them on since he was afraid he’d get too lost without the barrier dividing his eyes from her’s. Pidge was no different. She couldn’t help but notice just how nice his complexion was. It was no surprise though, since she was fully aware of his “spa days” and just how well he took care of himself. She wouldn’t mind if he had some blemishes though…Occasionally she would get them but luckily that dip in the castle baths had done some magical treatment to her occasionally puberty stricken face. A 15 year-old girl facing raging hormones causes her more breakouts than attempt to salvage this nonexistent figure of her’s. She couldn’t help but want to reach out and poke his soft cheeks, and she really envied how his blue eyes stood out from his sun kissed skin. 

 

Without noticing both had been slowly inching closer to one another, almost close enough for their finger tips to touch, but **safe** enough to keep a reasonable distance. Lance smelled of peppermint and a hint of tropical shampoo. Pidge gave off the slightest sent of lavender from her fluffy hair, but most of all had the pleasant smell of bubblegum on her breath from her incessant gum chewing. 

 

Pidge parted her lips to speak and Lance couldn’t help but be drawn in by the sweet scent and sight of her small pink lips. 

 

“Lance…Um- **So-!** ” Without notice the door behind them slid open, sending them both into a frenzied panic. The perpetrator was non-other than **Hunk.**

 

“hh-Hey…Guys!” He was panting, barley lifting his head to speak. Both blue and green shared equally confused expressions.

 

“i-I..Came…to get…You…”

 

“What’s with that buddy? You’re actin’ like ya ran a **_marathon!_** ” Lance sat up taller and hopped over the back of the couch closer to Hunk. Pidge had sat up as well but stayed and watched.

 

“You okay Hunk???” She was worried something had happened.

 

“Oh…Yeah! Sorry! I just ran over to ask you guys if you heard Allura’s-”

 

“Attention Paladins! Could I have you **ALL** come to the common room please? I have quite a fun surprise!”

 

Yellow, blue and green all looked up simultaneously in the direction of the voice. Meanwhile, down a couple corridors the rushing of a shower head was shut off abruptly. Having heard the request the paladin quickly ruffled his hair with his towel and retreated to his room (wearing only a thin towel) to get dressed. 

 

In the opposite wing of the castle could be heard the huffing and strenuous grunts of a young paladin striking down a single gladiator right on time to hear the intercom. The gladiator hit the floor with a loud thud and instantly pixelated away. The young paladin had kept his hair tied up a bit, since it would itch the nape of his neck. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, grabbed his jacket, and nonchalantly headed for the door. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Oh! There you all are! That was quick!” Coran smiled widely, flaring his elegant mustache.

 

“ **Of course!** The paladins must **_ALWAYS_** be ready! No matter the reason- **Wait,** there is only two of you…” Allura had turned to face the approaching subjects to realize that not only were both Lance and Pidge missing, but so was Hunk. 

 

“Sorry Princess. We were all off on our own, so they are probably just out in the Lion’s landing decks.” Shiro brushed his hair out of the way as it began to drip onto his scarred nose bridge. 

 

Allura couldn’t help but keep her eyes fixated on Shiro, even as he spoke with Keith. All of the paladins were adolescents but Shiro, was a full fledged, **_unbearably_** attractive adult…at least that explained Allura's clearly uncontrollable infatuation.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
****

 

Hunk had managed to retrieve his two friends from the landing deck. They all realized they were running a bit late but had decided they would just take their time since the common room was quite far and this wasn’t an emergency. 

 

Pidge was the smallest and out of habit the two boys walked on either side of her. Almost like an escort. Pidge never said anything but she always thought it was bit funny. Back at the Garrison she felt that maybe it was their subconscious brotherly instinct since they were tall and she was a bit… **vertically** challenged. She and Lance were excitedly telling Hunk about all the random shit they had been doing and Hunk was having a blast hearing his two best friends talk non-stop. Pidge began to imitate Lance and the way he had sung, resulting in Hunk ripping a **_massive fart_** from his uncontrollable laughter. It was sudden and Hunk couldn’t help but blush, only for the two to burst out in laughter and almost hit the floor from their **now** weak knees. 

 

“So, how do you think it’s going buddy?” Hunk had taken the opportunity to ask Lance as both their paces fell a bit behind Pidge’s. 

 

“Huh? Oh! **_Hmmmm_** …It’s gonna sound crazy but like way better than expec-!”

 

“Move along slow pokes, we have a **mission!** ” Pidge had suddenly backtracked and playfully nudged Lance in the side. 

 

“ **Roger that commander!** ” Without second thought, Lance saluted in sync with the small paladin as they marched ahead. 

 

Hunk, a bit dumbfounded, observed the two of them for a split second, before smiling as he noticed how his two buddies were desperately containing their giggles.

 

It seemed that **_“Operation: Pidge x Lance Bonding”_** was nothing but smooth sailing.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“-yes, well. Now, that **_ALL_** of you are accounted for-” Allura shot a piercing glare at Lance specifically. 

 

“Hey! Why ya giving me the stink eye!? **_Shorty_** and **_Hunk_** are culprits too!” Hunk gave Allura an apologetic smile, but Pidge pinched Lance’s arm.

 

“The reason I had you all gather here was because Coran, Hunk and I all thought it would a **brilliant idea** to have another go at our team bonding exercises!”

 

“The rules are simple my colorful warriors! This game is called **_Filhae S’qire._** It consists of 5-10 players and in essence it similar to your human game of _hide-and-seek._ ”

 

Keith shifted his weight as his thick eyebrows knit together in confusion: “We aren’t **_seriously_** going to play a **kid’s game** are we?”

 

Lance scoffed and his shoulders trembled causing Kieth’s eye to twitch in annoyance.

 

“ **WHAT?** ” It didn’t sound like a question.

 

“ _(*attempting to calm down*)_ What’s wrong **Keith** , you **_scared_** you and that mullet of your’s are gonna loose to this **gorgeous** **specimen?** I mean- Cuz’ if you are I don’t blame ya~”

 

“ **I’m not scared!** ” Keith took a step towards Lance. 

 

“Yeah? **_Prove it~_** ” Lance leaned his weight nonchalantly onto his left leg, giving Keith a sideways smirk.

 

Shiro could feel the heat radiating off the already hotheaded Keith and decided to step in.

 

“All right you too.” He placed a reaffirming hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Actually Princess, I’m a bit lost…why is it you think that playing a game will get us to work better as a team?”

 

“a-uh…Well, I never said it was a teamwork exercise, but a **team bonding exercise.** You will need to understand each other to find where each is hiding…” Allura trailed off, unable to look Shiro in the eyes. They felt like they could see right through her ruse and the fact this was just a poor excuse to play a game. She didn’t want him to think she was childish.

 

“I see, well I’m not against it. It’s good to have fun once in a while too.” Shiro smiled causing everyone else’s faces to light up.

 

The dynamic of the game was simple. Much like the Earthling game, the players would each take turns being the finder (or the person who’s “It”) while the remaining players had about 100 tics to hide. The game lasted as many rounds as there were players, in this case 7. But…There was a **_twist_** to it. The first round gave the person who was “it” about 10 minutes to find all the players…round by round the time limit would reduce progressively giving the person who was “it” less and less time to find **_ALL_** the players. All participants had to wear sensors and in the last 30 seconds of each round the finder’s sensor would start giving a warning signal, and once time was up he or her would be… **electrocuted**. Just how the rounds each more more intense…so would their electrocutions. And…if that wasn’t the worst part…the people doing the hiding would also get an increasingly more **_painful_** zap each time they were found.

 

Obviously, by this point no one wanted to play anymore. Especially not Hunk, who had so eagerly agreed to this _“fun”_ game. But that didn't matter anymore, since Allura had already stuck the sensors onto each of their foreheads before Coran could finish explaining the rules…

 

“Heh…heh…No biggie…” Lance had been the master at hiding from his little nieces and nephews back home but currently his confidence was withering away.

 

“Guys… **I’m going to die.** ” Hunk trembled as all the paladins kept their eyes on the ground. Even Shiro, who was at this moment regretting all his life decisions.

 

“…the sensors don’t come off until the game ends…and I’m sure they shock you if you try to tamper with them.” Pidge didn’t expect a response but Allura nodded anyway.

 

Allura’s ears were slightly drooped. She kept her eyes on the sad circle of paladins as she leaned in closer to Coran: “Coran…Did I say something wrong?”

 

“No Princess, just that…we Alteans have always been infamous for our **_extreme_** forms of…entertainment.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The situation was awkward…to say the least. But, unfortunately the events prior had forced this predicament.

 

The game, as you may have thought was not going well, more so for the unlucky few. Of those few was **Hunk,** who had been the first and and **_only_** person found in the first round. Coran had been “it” and was able to catch a glimpse of what looked like someone’s ass sticking up from under the dinner table. Hunk felt the shock in between his eyes before being able see Coran’s always majestic mustache. Next from Hunk was the unfortunate **Lance.** It’s not that Lance was miserable at hiding. Allura was just ridiculously good at the game…he never stood a chance. He had managed to climb into a vent that was up so high he had to climb Shiro’s lion to reach it. And, just before he could celebrate the last 30 seconds of the 3rd round, Allura's sudden appearance had scared Lance shitless while simultaneously being electrocuted in the head.  The high pitched scream could be heard by all the terrified and sweating paladins. **_No one_** was safe that round…And if you are wondering about the second round just prior…Let’s just say that Lance was unsuccessful in finding **ANYONE.** The next three rounds continued the intense game of what seemed like life or death. Round 4 ended in the zapping of both the poorly hidden Coran (who was posing as a plant), and the slow finder, Hunk. Shiro was “it” for the following round (5) and by this point he was sure no one could take much more. He especially did’t want Katie nor Allura being shocked. So, he **_chivalrously_** gave up the round to be solely electrocuted. Round 6 was Pidge’s turn and a genius like her actually put Allura’s words into practice, “You will need to understand each other to find where each is hiding.” Pidge knew her teammates all too well, and although she regarded them as family, she preferred to save herself from the suffering. So, she paced herself to one-by-one pick off the the Alteans and paladins before her 30 second warning signal even went off.

 

Round 7 left everyone’s fates in **Keith’s** hands, and currently he was stalking his prey. Everyone, especially Hunk and Lance, were panicking by this point. Lance couldn’t help feel that Keith had it out for him. Amidst the panic, Lance had squished himself into an uncomfortable situation. Yet, not _entirely_ undesirable for both parties.

 

It was completely coincidence and having realized his time to hide was up, took to the closest door he could find. But, someone had already chosen that spot, and that spot fit them well. It was a tiny squished storage unit and ironically held the cleaning utensils of the ship. It was pitch black in the closet and Lance never expected to feel his body slam into something other than a wall. That _“something”_ being the small, fluffy **_Pidgeon._**  

 

They couldn’t see a thing and were chest-and-chest to each other. Well…more like head-and-chest. They were both quiet and Lance debated saying some sort of apology to Pidge. But, decided otherwise when he figured it would give them away to Keith; the last person he wanted to be seen by in such a questionable situation, or shocked by. His mind was a clusterfuck of panicked thoughts and attempted to calm himself down by focusing on one thing. Originally, he attempted to focus on Hunk’s previous farting but was completely overshadowed by the warm pressure of Pidge’s head on his chest. He looked down, to no avail, and was begging to become overwhelmed by the smell of her sweet shampoo. He closed his eyes and took in her scent.

 

**_HOLY CROW! FOCUS LANCE._ ** _Now you’re just acting like a fucking_ **_pervert._ **

 

He shook his head violently which made Pidge stir a bit. She was silent and he could barley hear her breathing. 

 

Pidge couldn’t begin to fathom the situation. It happened so quick and she was completed flabbergasted when she saw the Cuban boy shove himself into the already tight closet. It was so small that their legs were shoved in between each other’s and something hanging on the wall forced her head onto his chest. He smelled as good as he did earlier, like peppermint and tropical shampoo. She could feel his breath on her hair and was too nervous to move. It wasn’t until he shook his head that she squirmed a bit. She figured that he was uncomfortable and maybe a bit **_disturbed_** to squished with the far from feminine Pidge. 

 

That couldn’t have been farther from the truth though. Both their chest’s felt like they were going to explode, and their hearts beat so hard in their heads that they were afraid the other would hear. They both had tried to scoot away, only barley adding a couple inches of space between them. Lance’s head was leaned back and he stared into the darkness, feeling a tight knot in his throat and fluttering in his stomach. 

 

Pidge was tired of this feeling that inevitably Lance had been causing her for a while. She wanted to solve it all in her head like an equation, she wanted to make sense of **Lance and her.** But, the talk she had had with Allura in the baths had made her realize something she had been denying herself. Lance meant **_a lot_** to her. He was always there for her. He was always there for everyone. He was amazing at all the things she felt she lacked, like **empathy** , **charisma** , **outgoing** , a **big heart** and a **good listener.** He always put people before himself, even if it wasn’t obvious: at the Garrison when he took the blame for her snide remark and the failed simulation or the time he risked his injured self to save her form Sendek. She never forgot those things…or the many other things he had done for her and the others. Sure he was a **_flirt_** , and a **_big idiot…_** But being this close to him, now, made her realize she never wanted him to be out of reach again. 

 

Lance couldn’t read Pidge’s mind and he wasn't exactly as calculating as she was.

 

_My chest is beating so loud she’ll probably hear it…_ **_Aw quizznack_ ** _…I feel like I’m gonna_ **_fart_ ** _under all this pressure!_

 

Lance scrunched his face in resistance and once it was safe, felt his mind wandering back to Pidge, whose small legs were currently and inevitably intertwined with his own. His face was still burning and he couldn’t help but imagine her legs from that time he had seen her. They were so small and dainty, much like the rest of her. And, they held a pink undertone at the knees and ankles. Or her flushed cheeks and **_piercingly_** golden eyes…He wanted to feel just how soft she was…

 

**_NO NO NO LANCE!_ ** _This is getting_ **_weird_ ** _…I mean…I just…She’s just so goddamn cute. Like_ **_SHIT!_ ** _I wanna squish her!_

 

Lance hated that his own mind kept wandering to Pidge. She wasn't like other girls to him. She wasn't just a pretty think to look at. She was one of his **best friends** and he wanted to protect her. She was just a genius girl looking for her family and he wanted to help her accomplish that. He couldn't quite form what it was that he felt for her but it was almost as though she was too **good** for him to tarnish or touch. His dangerously low self-esteem was already covered by the idiotic mask he wore, he didn't want Pidge to deal with any of him. She needed someone **reliable** …someone ** _better_** than him…

 

“ **Shit! I only got 2 minutes left!** ”

The sudden voice startled both the blue and green paladins, causing Lance to abruptly grab hold of Pidge’s shoulders. They held their breath as a black mullet passed by in front of the closed closet. Lance let out a small sigh and Pidge didn’t want the warmth of his hands to leave her. It was comforting even though he himself caused the painful squeezing in her chest. 

 

The words **almost** formed in her head. It was on the tip of her tongue. 

 

Lance was still lost in thought and little did he know that Pidge felt the bold desire to move closer to him, even if he was just some kid from Cuba. Something clicked in her head and she reached up on her toes closer and closer to Lance. She could feel his peppermint breath mix with her own. She knew she was close, she knew that even by accident she could reach his lips.

 

Her lips trembled as she opened her mouth to speak.

 

“…-!” 

 

She was stopped short by excruciatingly loud zapping of the red paladin. Her face cringed in sympathy to his pain. The noise had startled Lance as well.

 

“Hey Pidge-!” Since Pidge had still been up on her toes Lance’s head met hers with full force. He lost his footing, resulting in the two of them toppling out of the sliding closet door. 

 

“ **Urgh…** ” Lance groaned in pain as Pidge lifted herself up and dusted off her shorts. 

 

She watched his slightly flushed face as she offered a helping hand. His hands were big and his fingers slender. She wanted to know what it would feel like to intertwine her small hands with his.

 

Allura quickly announced the end of the game and offered they all eat a well prepared meal. Pidge and Lance were just down the hall of the dinning hall and as Lance excitedly ran over to eat, Katie couldn’t help but smile…

 

**_Love_ ** _huh? I could get used to that._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As promised, the three cadets (Lance, Hunk and Pidge) attempted to pull an all-nighter. Unfortunately, Allura’s ploy had left them all exhausted and unable to even finish the first half of _Jaws._ The rest had long gone to bed but **_“Space Dad”_** advised the 3 teenagers to not force themselves to stay awake.

 

At around 1AM Hunk’s stomach pleaded for a late night snack. Hunk was usually a heavy sleeper, but when it came to _**food**_ he was **_quick_** to rise. He sat up and scratched his belly before slowly opening his heavy eyes to see where he was. Just as he was yawning he turned to see the unexpected: Lance and Pidge were snuggled up on the couch with their head rested on each other’s. Pidge’s glasses were folded next to her and only her toes poked out slightly from under the blanket that shielded them. Hunk was speechless and could barely believe his eyes. Then, his stomach’s beckoning directed him to the door. Once it slid open he couldn't help but look back. He noticed that Lance’s face was deeply rested into Pidge’s fluffy hair, almost lost. Hunk couldn’t help but giggle and it caught the attention of a passerby. 

 

“Hunk?” Keith said quieter than usual.

 

Hunk motioned him to keep silent and smiled towards the couch. Keith observed the seen as well…only to look back and meet the goofy grin of the yellow paladin. Keith sighed and gave a relieved smile.

 

They both left without saying a word, heading towards the kitchen for a **_little late night snack._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I am so sorry for the wait...BUt to make up for it I wrote a longer chapter so please enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter:D


	6. Growing Urges and a Death Wish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I couldn't help it!"

Pidge didn't plan on waking up but for unknown reasons was groggily pulled out of slumber. Her head felt heavy on her shoulders and her hair stuck up like a wild bird’s nest. Her mouth tasted slighted tart and she could feel a small dribble of drool drying in the corner. It was dark and her eyes felt heavy. Normally, she would’ve reached for her glasses immediately but on days where she’d sleep anywhere but her bed she would wake up in a confused daze.  She slumped back while attempting to to lift her self, but after a couple tries was only able to just barley hold her balance. Without even bothering to wipe the drool she waddled to the bathroom.

 

The cold seat on her butt made her shudder as she leaded back to look at the ceiling, no longer able to sustain her own sleepiness. Everything was hazy, but not because of her vision. In fact, Pidge didn’t even really need to wear glasses. They were a memento of her brother, a piece of him she kept with her until she’d find him. Katie didn’t need the glasses…but she didn’t think that anyone onboard the castle ship realized that. What she really needed was her brother.

 

She finished her business and while washing her hands with admittedly refreshing water she contemplated going back to her room or just resting on the conformable couch she had awoken from. Although her thoughts felt slow she ultimately decided to hell with it and just crash on the couch again. She found herself slumping down facing the same TV she and the garrison boys had played and watched on the night before. Right as she felt sleep attempting to take over her once more, her blanket refused to stretch over her. She tugged it slightly but it still didn’t budge. Her head lazily turned to see the source of hinderance. To her utter surprise it was a blanket hogging teenager, Lance. He was still in a sitting position and the blanket was tightly tucked under her butt. He was obviously to heavy for her to move.

 

 _Seriously? Wait. What the hell? Has he been here the whole time? But so have I…Does that mean we slept_ **_together?!_ **

 

Her cheeks burned in a flurry of embarrassment.

 

_I hope no one saw us._

 

She hid her face with the small amount of blanket Lance had allowed her.

 

A small noise caught her ear. She turned to see that it was the long steady breaths of the sleeping Cuban boy. He looked so peaceful and Pidge couldn’t help but be drawn in by his slightly parted lips and down cast face. She had never seen him asleep like this before, only his occasional beauty sleeps (including mud masks) that she had always found amusing. 

 

_Now that I look at him like this, he’s got kinda baby face._

 

Pidge had shifted closer and was now almost face to face with the boy. She could feel his warm breath on her nose and just how softly his lips moved as he breathed.

She bit her lips tentatively.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Lance had no idea where he was. It was too dark for him to make out any details. His ear suddenly twitched to the sound of a small rustle. It was close and began to get even closer. From what he could tell, he was sitting on a fluffy surface and his back was against a cold hard wall. The movement near him would cause divots on the soft surface as it crawled closer. 

 

Closer

 

Closer

 

Close-

 

Suddenly he felt cold slender fingers brush quickly past and up his legs, sides then slowly clasp his face. 

 

He was terrified and as the blood drained from his face as he felt that the cold fingers turn warm and a familiar scent filled the air around him. A small light shown over him and dimly he could see the small figure of Pidge weighing him down. Obviously seeing a fellow teammate/ friend straddling you would fluster anyone. In this case, Lance’s mind was a clusterfuck of flustered thoughts. But on the outside he was frozen and afraid to even move in the slightest under the weight of Pidge’s body. His eyes darted around and although he kept telling himself not to look he couldn’t keep himself from catching the occasional glimpse of the petite girl with her bare white legs that only had a small set up shorts covering them loosely. She had a baggy sweatshirt on but all his focus kept falling back to her thighs, and occasionally the small hands that now pressed firmly to his chest. He was being straddled by Pidge on a bed, but he was fully clothed. 

 

**_Thank god._ **

 

After what felt like an eternity, his gaze stopped right below her eye level realizing that the whole time she had been intently staring at him. To his further dismay and self disappointment he saw that no set of spectacles separated his blue eyes from meeting her large golden irises. 

 

This was obviously a dream. He knew, there was no way this would happen in real life. She would never see him that way, and he didn’t feel that way about her. Sure she was special and someone he wanted to protect, but he would never try to pull anything like that on her. But…in this case this was his dream…and she was coming on to him..-

 

**_NO!_ **

 

 _Pidge is just a_ **_kid!_ **

_Well, I’m am too….what is it? 2 year difference…_

**_-Oh quizznack…_ **

_I shouldn’t think this way about her._

_Up until recently I thought she was a_ **_boy!_ **

_Well…That doesn’t matter honestly._

_Girl, boy I’ve never preferred one over the other._

_The problem isn’t what she is, it’s that it’s_ **_Pidge._ **

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the gentle yet adamant clasp of Pidge’s hands on his cheeks. She leaned in slowly and Lance was unable to move away or escape Pidge’s ridiculously strong hold of him.

 

“W-wh-what? W-wait! Pidge!” He struggled to speak due to his cheeks being squished profusely.

 

Pidge continued on, not faltering in the least. Her eyebrows perked up and her gaze was devilish, only achieving to make Lance panic and struggle more.

 

Her lips drew closer and he could almost feel his strength leaving him. The slightest brush of lips caused his body to shudder uncontrollably. 

 

 _This is wrong. This is Pidge for_ **_FUCKS SAKE!_ **

 

“Pidge! We can’t!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Pidge stopped short. Her lips quivering, as she felt the rush of her senses come back to her. She was bent over, face to face with a sleeping Lance. His face just drew her in. She couldn’t help it. Pidge was aware of her feelings for him and even though she could pretty much guarantee that he would never see her in that way, she figured kissing him would be least her unrequited feelings could grant her. Instead she was stopped short by the quiet whisper that escaped his soon to be kissed lips.

 

“Pidge…w-can..t…” 

 

She felt her legs give out below her and she slid to the ground slowly. He legs bent to her side and her arms were left limp. 

 

**_What was I trying to do?! I’m being a total creep._ **

 

Suddenly she understood his words.

 

**_“We can’t…”_ **

 

_Of course he would say think that._

 

She knew there was no relation with what he said to what she was trying to do, but her self doubt twisted reality around, crushing her chest and making her wince from the piercing feeling of rejection. 

 

_I’m not the kinda girl he likes. I’m just me…Not even Katie…Just Pidge._

 

She lifted herself up and without looking back, hid herself away in her room. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 ****It was supposed to be a normal day, finally. The tension between Pidge and Lance had been solved by the infamous Hunk. Things were supposed to fall back in place. But, that isn't what happened. Timing was mostly it, but for the most part, things would not be favorable for either party from here onward.

 

Lance woke up to his body sliding off balance and plopping into the fluffy couch. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, allowing the blanket to slip from his shoulders. He recalled having fallen asleep there. His eyes were half-lidid and  his eyebrows arched slightly as he reached under his shirt to scratch his stomach. He allowed his long limbs to stretch out and tremble while he yawned widely. The stretch felt good and caused him to slide deep into the couch with his neck bent and shoulder blades hunched up.

 

_They just…left me here. Rude!_

 

He glanced up above the TV screen and saw that it was already 8:50AM, just before training. As he picked himself up to leave and folded the blanket, he caught a glimpse of a large pair of spectacles lying unattended next to him. 

 

_Oh! Did Pidge forget these?_

 

He picked them and examined the large lenses. He couldn't help but laugh.

 

“ ** _*pft*_** These are **HUGE!** ” He unfolded them and put them on out of curiosity.

 

“Woah I can already feel the genius happening!” He quickly noticed how heavy and straining for his eyes they were, “Geez! Pidge is blind!”

 

Lance’s eyes are smaller than Pidge’s, so wearing the glasses made his eyes look disturbingly large. He tilted and twisted his head around to look at everything in the room, blinking with each glance. 

 

 _Pidge would_ **_kill me_ ** _if she saw me doing this._

 

He examined every detail of his outstretched hands through the colossal lenses. 

 

“Having fun there Lance?” Lance’s heart almost burst out of his chest. The shock caused him to fumble with the glasses and almost drop them. He grinned nervously at Shiro twiddling with his hands as they held the glasses.

 

“Oh! Hey Shiro! Di-didn’t uh see ya there!” Shiro arched a questioning brow. 

 

“What are you doing with Pidge’s glasses?”

 

Lance relaxed a bit and glanced from the glasses in his hands to Shiro, who had stepped closer to the couch.

 

“Yeah, I think she might’ve forgotten them.” He got up quickly realizing he should return them, “I think I’ll go give them to her.”

 

“I was about to head back to my room to pick up a towel, I can give them back to her.” Shiro smiled at the lanky boy.

He was taken a back and although happy for Shiro’s courtesy, had this itching urge to see Pidge.

 

Lately he always wanted to see her.

 

“ **Ah No!** I can give them to her!” Shiro arched his eyebrows.

 

“It would save time if I just went to give them to her.”

 

“Y-yeah I just want to do it!” Lance felt Shiro’s suspicion growing.

 

“We have training.”

 

“i’ll be quick-!”

 

“Lance, I will take them to Pidge. Unlike her, **YOU** are always late to morning training.” Lance was defeated and grudgingly placed the glasses in Shiro’s extended hand.

 

Next destination: the training deck. 

 

Lance could already tell he was going to have a bad day.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

For the first time in weeks Pidge had woken up calmly and on schedule for the regular morning practice. She had her paladin suit on and just ass she was about to grab her helmet heard a metallic knock. 

 

“Pidge? You ready for practice? I have something that’s yours.” Shiro was always so serious but had a slightly nicer tone whenever he spoke to Pidge and Allura. 

 

_Shiro???_

 

“Oh? Ok!”

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“Sure I’m all dressed!” The door slid open and there he was, standing tall, Shiro.

 

He had something his hands and Pidge quickly recognized them as her brother’s glasses. But that meant that Shiro saw Lance…

 

_Oh yeah…I tried to kiss…Lance…_

 

He face lit up red as a tomato and she feel the flustered heat radiating from her head. Shiro noticed pretty quickly and tilted his head just slightly at the frozen Pidge.

 

**_I. Tried. To. Kiss. Lance._ **

 

Shit. Once everything had calmed down for her, everything just began to flood back. 

 

“Everything ok Pidge?”

 

She was starting to panic.

 

 **_Oh god!_ ** _What if Shiro_ **_KNOWS?!_ ** _He must think I’m a weirdo. Wait!_ **_What did Lance say! I thought Lance was asleep!!!_ **

 

“Pidge?”

 

Pidge hadn’t panicked like this since Matt. She wasn’t one to normally have little freak out moments but Matt had definitely seen her spew random nonsense before.

 

 **_Oh Quizznack!_ ** _He is probably gonna tell me that I need to lay off the_ **_weird stuff!_ ** _Or that this is_ **_sexual harassment-!_ **

 

“Katie!” 

 

**“I-I didn’t do anything!”**

 

_Yet._

 

“What do you mean Pidge? I didn’t say you did anything.”

 

Shiro was completely lost just watching this small Pidgeon fighting and pacing back and around in little circles. It was actually quite amusing. This small bird pacing around her nest of a room.

 

Pidge wan’t really hearing was Shiro was saying and in her flustered state she felt her random thoughts just vomiting out uncontrollably.

 

“I couldn’t help it **okay?!** I mean he was just laying their and and-!”

 

“Who are you talking about?” Shiro was starting to really concern himself and inched closer. But, Pidge just continued her spiel.

 

“I-t’s not like I did it on purpose to be **weird** ya know?! Cuz like well technically he started it!”

 

“Wait Pidge slow down a bit…” Beads of sweat were starting to form on Shiro’s very much concerned forehead.

 

“I just had never been so conscious of him! And then the whole thing in the **BATHROOM** happened and I saw his shit and it was just **there!** And I was like _“Woah wtf.”_ and-!”

 

Shiro finally placed a calming hand on her shoulder that quickly brought her back to reality.

 

“Pidge **slow down.** What are you so panicked over? Did something happen?”

 

Pidge realized she had said to much. She went on a tangent like she does sometimes and completely ignored her surroundings. And now shirt was holding her should and bending down closer to her. Worried.

 

“ah..sorry..I just. I’m okay. It was nothing.” She kept her eyes down to avoid the guilt Shiro’s gaze caused her.

 

“No, your obviously not ok. Tell me what’s wrong Katie? What happened in the- bathroom you said?” 

 

**_Shit._ **

 

There it was. The uncontrollable urge to blurt everything out, and Shiro’s intense eyes weren’t helping keeping the secret in.

 

“Ok well first of all it was by **accident!** And he didn’t close the door! And I mean sure I saw his **dick** and he like stepped closer to me- and he was like **s-sso tan!** and **WOW** is it hot in here?! Cuz I’m hot are you?!”

 

“Katie.” Pidge jumped a bit from his serious dead-pan tone.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“Who was it?” Shiro’s eyes seemed lifeless and stared right past her.

 

She dug the hole way too deep.

 

“Ah it was no one! It was…A-allura! yeah Allura-!”

 

_Oh shit fuck! Shiro’s not retarded, Allura is a girl…she doesn’t have a goddamn dick!_

 

“It was Lance then.” Shiro knew, and his intuition stuck and arrow through her stomach.

 

Before Pidge could respond to his statement Shiro went for the door. She hesitantly reached for him only to be met with his bubbling anger. 

 

**“Stay here.”**

 

He closed the door and with his robotic arm was able to temporarily glitch the automatic door that now shut Pidge inside. She banged and banged the door with her fist, but just as she figured she could reconfigure the door it slid open a small crack. She attempted to get through but found it to be too tight, so with all her might she pushed and was finally able to force her legs up and place them against the frame to force the door open even more. Times like these made her wish she had the Altean’s freakish strength…

 

_I need to stop stop Shiro._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The boys were all practicing increasing levels of drone drills. All-in-all their teamwork was on point and Coran seemed incredibly pleased by their cooperation with one another. Well, especially Keith and Lance. Hunk was mostly the middleman. A sort of neutral ground for both.   
****

As the intensity of the drone drills increased, so did the intensity of Coran’s gameshow like commentary.

 

Sadly their was a small slip up. Lance would’ve sworn it was on purpose but none the less an argument arose from an accident.

 

Keith failed to noticed the last drone hovered over a blind spot just behind Hunk and Lance. None of them had gotten dropped into the hole yet from being hit, but Keith could feel their luck running out. The drone aimed to shoot at Lance but a last minute attempt on Keith’s behalf led it to hit Hunk in the butt instead. Hunk ended up bear hugging Lance to the ground due to poor footing.

 

**“Ugh what the hell Keith?! You knew that was coming!”**

 

“I didn’t do it on purpose, it was in my blind spot.” Lance struggled under Hunk.

 

Normally the downed paladins would’ve been sucked into the holes below them for being hit out but Coran paused the drill as soon as he heard the argument arising.

 

“Blindspot my **ASS!** It was on **YOUR** side! Maybe if you cut that mullet of yours you wouldn’t be so blind!” Hunk stayed still, having no strength or will in him to stop the fight. He simply played on Lance.

 

Meanwhile the heavy march of a Japanese man could be heard approaching. Pidge couldn’t out figure a way to calm Shiro down, but immediately sought out the help of Allura. Luckily right as she skid around the corner into the corridor right before the training deck, she was met with a startled Altean Princess. 

 

“Oh! Pidge!”

 

“No time Allura we need to go **NOW!** ” Pidge’s cheeks were beet red and that minor detail sparked curiosity in the Princess.

 

“Don’t tell me that you have finally figured out your feelings for Lance! You must tell me **ALL** about it!” Allura squealed and grinned widely.

 

“Yes. **No! I mean No!** We need to stop Shiro, Lance is-!”

 

Allura’s ears drooped and she could feel the worry in Pidge’s voice.

 

Allura and Pidge had never ran so fast in their lives.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Of course Red and Blue weren’t done bickering but just they were at arms length from each other and Hunk had been attempting to calm them down, the training deck door’s opened and the echo of intimidating foot steps came to a halt.

 

“Shiro?”

 

Nothing.

 

“Hey Captain everything…okay?”

 

“Lance.” The words went through him like a sword.

 

**_Oh Shit._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the wait guys! Im finally on summer break and plan to upload more but for now I finished this for those of you who have been patiently waiting. Once again thank you for reading and I am incredibly great full for all the support :D
> 
>  
> 
> Look forward to the next chapter!


	7. Misinterpretations and Far-Fetched Ideas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WOAH! Keep your mind out of the gutter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys...but I made this chapter EXTRA long!
> 
> “Hay qué saber hablar…"
> 
> "You have to know how to talk/ communicate..."

Somewhere deep in his conscious Lance knew that karma would go for a B-line and strike him right in the gut. The funny thing is he never expected Shiro to be the punishment on Lance’s day of judgment. Of course, although seemingly out of nowhere, in the moment Lance was met with the force of Shiro’s still human hand, he knew it had to do with Pidge. Female’s intuition?? No, just Lance’s life flashing before his eyes. Of course Keith would argue that Shiro didn’t use ALL his force. That much would’ve sent Lance right back into one of the healing pods. No, this was the brute force of Shiro’s disappointment in the teenage boy and utter sense of protection over the sole female member of the paladins, and her name was Katie. 

 

Lance felt his butt smack the ground but could only look up at Shiro in horror. 

 

_Oh quizznack. I’m done for._

 

Hunk’s wide gaze slowly rose from the fallen Lance to meet the black paladin’s taller than normal self looming over them. Keith's face didn’t change much. He stood as he had been, arms crossed with just slightly arched eyebrows not expecting Lance to end up on the ground. 

 

“Hey, Shiro?” Keith knit his thick eyebrows together and turned to Shiro out of concern.

 

**“Not now Keith.”**

 

Panting, Allura and Pidge reached the control room just above the training deck. 

 

“Allura! Pidge! What’s going on?”

 

As they held their knees in exhaustion Coran couldn’t help but interject, “This dosen’t look good! Its like a squirgal ready to **kill** a yelmore!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lance had managed to pick himself up only staggering slightly at the unwavering fire that was Shiro’s anger. Shiro only watched and although, now standing, the tall lanky boy was still shorter than the latter.

 

Lance brought his hands up in an easing manner attempting to calm Shiro, but before he could sound anything out he was cut off.

 

“You think this is funny Lance.” Shiro stepped forward a bit as the boy’s eye widened in confusion.

 

“Wait, no. Shiro let-!” 

 

 **“What were you trying to do to her.”** None of these sounded like questions. Shiro’s heavy steps drew intimidatingly closer to Lance.

 

“Nothing! I-ii I _swear_!” Lance’s hands felt weak in front of him and his legs unwillingly paced back away from the threat. Sweat was forming on his nape and he felt his breath hitch and crack as he spoke.

 

“Nothing? That’s why you fucking had **that** out!?” Lance’s lips sucked in so hard he thought the oxygen had evaporated from his lungs. Shiro’s head gestured to Lance’s lower region.

 

This definitely had Keith and Hunks undivided attention now. Both their ears twitched and their eyes lit with curiosity and a bit of mischief. Keith’s arms came down out to his sides and both he and Hunk let out a simultaneous **“What????”**

 

Keith drew towards Shiro and Hunk whispered down to Lance. Not really…whispered, but attempted.

 

“Dude, Lance. Did he mean your _cash ’n prizes_???”

 

Keith spun away from the fuming Japanese man, “What were you **doing**?”

 

More curiosity than expected filled Keith’s usually brooding self as the amusement in Hunk’s voice giggled out, “Ohhhh mann! Were ya caught mid jerk-!”

 

“ **WHAT?** Oh god! Nononono **no**!”

 

The entertainment for the boys was short-lived and abruptly decimated by Shiro.

 

**“Enough!”**

 

Lance felt his life-span shortening exponentially and that no amount of self-care would fix this heart wrenching experience.

 

“Why were you anywhere near Pidge’s room at night?” Each word made Lance’s neck burrow deeper into his shoulders. All eyes were on him, and to his dismay, Shiro’s hands had found their way to Lance’s collar, holding him up right with unbearable strength.

 

“She is young, and _GOD_ I knew you had a stupid flirtatious attitude but…I never thought you'd cross the line.” Shiro’s head had dropped down and with a painfully deep sigh as he emphasized the syllable “god.”

 

Before Lance could even react to his current apprehension or even the innuendo Shiro was hinting at, Keith and Hunk blurted togther, **“HOLY CROW!” “No way.”**

 

“Did you guys actually-?”

 

Hunk pushed into Keith and gestured with his hands, “You and Pidge, Pidge and **_YOU_** , hooked -?!”

 

Up in the observation deck things were beginning to make little to no sense to the Alteans. While Pidge’s face had lit up like a ripe tomato they had been reasonably lost in the colloquialisms that the earthling paladins were using.

 

“Uh. Number 5. I know this seems to be affecting you quite a bit but uh…I don’t seem to quite understand what is going on here…” Coran was caressing his mustache in deep thought and only turned a bit to glance at Pidge.

 

“Yes, it seems that way Coran.” Allura face was formed into an unruly contortion.

 

“What does it mean to _‘hook up’_ , also does it have anything to do with Shiro’s and the boy’s constant gestures towards Lance legs???”

 

“Huh? Uh-hhh no no! Um well you see hooking up is-!” Pidge fidgeted in place and poked at her glasses. Her face never ceasing it’s flushed color. “Well, I mean! It means to…ya know?? Ahh what would you guys understand?? To mate i guess? Yeah! and uhh-!” 

 

_Oh no…_

 

She could feel the exasperation rising in her voice, the bubbling words and composure she wouldn’t be able to contain.

 

“BUT I MEAN LIKE ME AND LANCE!!! **_PFFFTTT_** NONO **NOWAYTHATYOULDHAPPEN!** I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THAT LEAD TO THAT?!?!? **AH HA HAHAHA!** ” Pidge’s nervous laughter had the two Alteans exchanging rather quizzical looks. 

 

She desperately looked for an out of this conversation and could only keep looking back to the threatened blue paladin down below. 

 

“Ok **WOW** that took a weird turn. I mean like a more correct way to say it would be se- “ Her head was spinning and each utter of a word that left her mouth seemed to be drawing the curiosity of the Alteans more.

 

“Woah woah! Wait me n **_PIDGE_**? I’d never-!” Pidge felt a sudden pang in her chest. She had to resist swallowing at the painful lump in her throat.

 

“Shiro, I wasn't going to, I mean I didn't **_DO_** anything to her it was an accident” Shiro’s grasp remained resilient around Lance’s collar.

 

“You think that just because your ridiculous antics don't work on your _preference_ you can just turn around and take advantage of _whatever is female_ around you?!” Pidge felt the ache once more, clutching her fist at Shiro’s words.

 

_Whatever’s…female…_

 

“If you lay one hand on Pidge I swear I will-!” Lance’s face had drained completely of blood but was quickly distracted by the sudden static of the intercom.

 

“He-He! Did **NOT** take advantage of me! And as I said before, it was an accident! Maybe you would have heard that if you weren’t having your ridiculous dad freak out right now!” Pidge’s words were sharp and her eyes burned a fierce copper, burrowing into the now reciprocated gaze of the black paladin.

 

Shiro turned to glare at Lance, still unconvinced. “An accident. Perfect. Then you wouldn’t mind telling me **exactly** what happened.”

 

“Ah haha it’s funny that you ask that, see I don’t remember _exactly_ how I got to the bathroom-“

 

 **“Lance.”** Pidge sternly urged him to get on with it, feeling her heart beat at 100 miles per second. 

 

Lance chokes back a whine, attracting the still eager ears of the Alteans and the viewing paladins. He is able to quickly retell the story, with exception of his occasional stutters and embarrassed laughter. 

 

Just when Pidge thinks the heat in her cheeks has left and the throbbing in her chest has subsided she hears Lance release a massive sigh, “It’s not like I was too thrilled to have Pidge see **ALL** my shit either.” 

 

The heartache causes her to wince a bit this time. She doesn’t understand. Why was he so uncomfortable with **HER** seeing him like that? Would Allura or Nyma have been a thrill for him? Was it so hard to imagine **_ANYTHING_** going on between her and Lance?!

 

She swallows sharply at the bitter taste in her mouth, “Wasn’t too impressed by what I saw either.” 

 

Hunk and Keith stifle their chuckles, only barley able to cover their mouths as Shiro turns an annoyed brow to them. 

 

“Ah Shiro. I do not have a full grasp of the situation but Coran and I are having a hard time understanding why exactly it is you are so upset?”

 

“Yes. It is common for accidents to happen on Earth is is not? Also why would such an accident make you believe that out of everyone, these two paladins were… _intimately_ involved?” 

 

 

This time Allura’s ears twitched a bit to Coran’s words. She knew not everyone was aware of her feelings but surly the disbelieve would dampen Pidge’s hopes…

 

Allura re-evaluated the situation, having remembered Lance and Shiro’s exchange before quietly turning to the young girl.

 

“Pidge…” He voice came out quiet and gentle, obviously meant only for the ears of the green paladin.

 

She was met with silence and the down cast shadow covering the expression on Pidge’s face. Allura noticed her clutched fist and opened her mouth to console her.

 

“This is **stupid**. Of course **nothing** would go on between Lance and me. That would be **gross**.” She quickly turns to leave. Coran and Allura’s gazes following her distancing silhouette.

 

“Princess?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It felt like a long moment of silence as Shiro’s face remained unchanging, hiding whatever it was that he was thinking. Everyone, but Keith, was pretty affected by the figurative sound of crickets in the background. But soon everyone’s anticipation was met with Shiro’s low and crisp, “Oh.”

 

Shiro’s gray eyes quickly scanned the whole room to his now realized audience. He attempted to nonchalantly straighten his back and clear his throat. It did little to ease the awkwardness of the his ‘misinterpretation’. 

 

“So. That’s how it is.” Lance flinched as Shiro released his death grip and gently patted down the wrinkled collar. A mere attempt to fix the disheveling his anger had caused.

 

“Just…Just be more careful, ok Lance?” Lance could only nod, hoping to not trigger any more of the black paladin’s fury.

 

“Well. I’m going to go…train now.” 

 

All heads turned to watch the rigid and obviously embarrassed Shiro march out of the training deck. Some would’ve sworn they caught a glimpse of flushed red tinting his ears and neck.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Of course that wouldn’t happen._

_It’s not like I wanted everyone to think that would happen._

 

Pidge violently shook her head.

 

_But would it be_ **_THAT_ ** _hard to believe? Lance and me? Me and Lance…?_

_Yeah…it just doesn’t add up…_

 

Pidge had managed to make her way to her lion’s hangar. She was intensely gazing at her screen as numerical codes ran by at lightning speed. Her eyes followed just as fast, but…she wasn’t reading any of it. Instead her head swirled with nothing but Lance, and everyone’s words.

 

Then she remembered Allura and her attempt to console Pidge. That look on the princess’ face. 

 

_Pity._

 

She hated the whole two syllables of it. She didn’t want to be pitied, not over her brother or her father and even over her stupid feelings for Lance. Yet, no matter how hard she tried to NOT think about any of that, it came crawling back in. Her teeth were clenched and she felt her shoulders trembling with what she could on describe as frustration. Her small nails were beginning to dig into her palm and just as her anger peaked her screen flashed an error code.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Man their **crazy!** I mean sure what happened, **_happened_**. But it could’ve been anyone. Like…..Allura???”  The thought made him uneasy, “ **Ugh!** Who would haha I mean **_*pft*_** me and Pidge? **HAHAHAHA!** ”

 

He quickly searched to see if anyone had seen him talking to himself.

 

Lance’s thoughts spewed out like explosive spaghetti. He was all over the place, and even after awkwardly watching Shiro leave he just narrowly escaped everyone’s questioning eyes, or in Hunk’s case-real questioning.

 

Hunk nagged him to tell what was _really_ going on. But, what was there to tell? What happened was the truth…Nothing more. He and Pidge had **NOTHING** going on. 

 

_‘Nothing.’_

 

That sudden thought made his stomach feel empty and a gloom rose over his head. 

 

_Is it really nothing? I mean…Pidge is…_

 

His thoughts fell back to everyone’s misunderstanding. 

 

_They thought we were ‘_ **_together’_ ** _together…like more than just friends…_

 

He remembered Pidge’s unbearably cute face from that day. Her eyes wide and golden burrowing into his own blue irises. Her soft fluffy hair, her pale skin that couldn’t hide any bit of pink that shown on her cheeks, nose, lips…legs…His imagination wandered down to the bare dainty legs that lay sprawled by her fallen self. 

 

He would’ve overheated with embarrassment right there if he hadn’t suddenly felt the cold hard edge of a wall smack into his face. 

 

“Ah what the hell-?!” If anyone could start a fight with a wall it’d be Lance…and maybe Keith. His anger was short lived by the sudden groan coming from the open room just next to him. His eyes immediately fell on a small figure standing at a computer within the green lion’s hangar.

 

His steps felt upbeat and whatever smidgen of unease he had vanished as he approached Pidge. 

 

 ** _“ARGH!”_** Her small fist loudly shook the table with a bang causing Lance to squeal like a little girl.

 

He flinched as she paused and turn towards him.

 

“Pussy.”

 

“Woah. First of all, rude. Second, Lancey Lancey makes great company!” He stuck his signature finger gun and confident smirk.

 

A good few second passed with him like that, only to have Pidge turn away from him. He slumped with the taste of bitter rejection on his teeth. 

 

Curiosity drew him closer. He peered over her small body to see, not that his height made it difficult to see over her anyway. Normally, in the past, he would’ve slumped an arm over her, but as of lately he decided against that. It made him uncomfortable, the reason unknown to him. Instead he took it upon himself to lighten the mood, having noticed Pidge’s crankier and usual self.

 

“Man, can you believe everyone back there? I nearly got my head _taken off_ for a stupid accident!” 

 

“Yeah, honestly Shiro can be a total pain when he loses his temper.”

 

“No kidding! I mean he should’ve just listened to me.”

 

“ _Obviously,_ that wasn’t working.” Lance dropped his annoyed gaze at the blunt remark.

 

“Well, yeah. But, honestly it so crazy that any of them would think that! Like, are you kidding, **_you and me_**?” Pidge’s ears twitched slightly.

 

“Ha ha. Yeah. They’re crazy. To think they honestly thought **WE** would be a thing?”

 

“ **RIGHT?!** Geez! That’s fuckin’ crazy talk! Crow, like we would never do shit like that! **_*Blegh*_**!” Her eyebrow twitched this time, and with that she actually turned to face him.

 

Lance was dense and Pidge’s angry smile completely hid the steam seeping from her ears.

 

“ _Yeaaahhh,_ me interested in **_YOU_** is crazy enough, but us **_ACTUALLY_** being a thing and doing shit. That’s just **gross**.” This time Lance’s upper lip twitched.

 

_‘Gross’…?_

 

Whatever remnants of a smile he had turned malicious and annoyed, “I wouldn’t say **‘gross’** is the word.”

 

“Nah, I think it’s pretty **spot on** if you ask me.” He nonchalantness winged at his patience.

 

 

“You know what? You’re right! I’m offended they hadn’t noticed my type, tall and gorgeous.”

 

“Oh yeah? That’s fine with me, frankly I need someone with a little more brain cells than an empty paper weight as a head.”

 

“Empty-Wait did you just call me **stupid?!** ”

 

“Doesn’t take a genius to figure that out.”

 

“You wanna play it like that? At least, I don’t have to jump to reach shit around here, or anywhere in general!”

 

“At least, I can count to 10 **WITHOUT** using my fingers!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Shiro was a sight for sore eyes but honestly Allura didn’t expect him to be such a pain in the ass when he lost his temper. The whole situation was ridiculous and Shiro’s interference definitely made things worse. 

 

Much like Lance she had been lost in thought and unknowingly paced down the corridor in search of Pidge. That was until a voice startled her, “Allura?”

 

She turned quickly to see Coran on the ground hugging his knees. 

 

“Coran? What on _Earth_ are you doing?” 

 

“Eh well, I had been planning to talk to Pidge, but I wasn’t quite sure why…Then I decided that I should figure out _why_ and I haven’t been able to decide if it was a good idea or not. In my predicament I ended up as so…” Coran’s reasoning failed to make any sense to the princess.

 

“ _Okay_ …I was actually going to go see Pidge my self. There are somethings I need to talk to her about.”

 

“Ah! If that’s the case I will join you!” Before Allura could protest Coran had jumped to his feet.

 

“Right…Pidge is probably in her lion’s hangar.”

 

Just around the corner the two Alteans were met with an open door and the undeniable voices of Pidge and Lance.

 

“At least I don’t have a **bird’s nest** for hair!”

 

“At least I don’t get cuffed to trees for thinking with my **DICK** too much!”

 

Allura and Coran cautiously peered in through the open door. 

 

“At least I don’t get confused as a **BOY** for a whole goddamn year!”

 

“At lest I don’t get my **ASS** handed to be by a _mullet wearing hothead_!”

 

With a loud gasp Lance protests, **“TAKE THAT BACK!”**

 

 **“MAKE ME.”** They both stepped closer to each other.

 

Sweat was beginning to drip down the worried pale faces of the observing Alteans.

 

“My neck hurts just from looking _down_ at you so much.” 

 

“You sure it isn’t cuz of _other_ reasons?”

 

“Wh-what? **What’s that supposed to mean?!** ” His face burned with anger and embarrassment. 

 

 

“Dumbass!”

 

**“SMARTASS!”**

 

**“SEVENTH WHEEL!”**

 

They were almost butting heads, and the tension was causing the spying Alteans to tremble. 

 

_Oh no._

 

Lance felt his anger bubbling and although he was usually good at calming down, that last comment sent him over the edge.

 

**“NO SEX APPEAL!”**

 

_Shit._

 

With that the room fell silent, although the buzz of rage still reverberated through the walls. There they stood, each standing their ground, golden eyes burning into blue ones.

 

To the Alteans minimal relief the fight had not gotten physical, but once the two paladins had dismissively walked away from each other, neither Coran nor Allura found the bravery to call out to either of them.

 

With the room empty the two were left speechless.

 

“oh dear…”

 

“This is **_not_** good…”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Due to unexpected events that had happened literally just a few moments ago, Lance was now stomping down the corridor towards his room. If anyone were to be in his way, they would’ve been run over. All that blackness he felt hurt and ached the more he repeated her words, and most importantly his words. He remembered his family, he remembered similar anger from the times he had fought with siblings or times he had fought with his parents. His mother was a open minded but feisty and boy could she stand her ground. And his father, although stern at times was mostly the calm and gentle, always capable of turning an angry child into a giggling mess after he talks them down. That’s why **EVERYONE** in his family was genuinely happy, his parents kept them together. 

 

_“Hay qué saber hablar…’_

 

He remembered his parents word. Communication was key and growing up he had always lived by that, and in this case…he let them down. His steps slowed. Pidge was important to him. And he screwed up. Obviously, he was still hurt by Pidge’s words but he knew how she was, how she reacted when she was angry. He just wasn’t sure what he had said to make her so angry…

 

_Not cool…_

 

A sad sigh left his lips.

 

_‘No sex appeal?’ What the_ **_fuck_ ** _was I thinking…._

 

He found himself in front of his door, slid open by his presence to show a bed that seemed anything but relaxing to him at the moment. An idea popped into his head and he eagerly gathered his things to make his way to his new destination, lion slippers and all.

 

He removed and form of clothing he had been wearing. Lance calmly wrapped the towel around his hips, not before eyeing himself,“ **You** started all of this.” 

 

The steam covered his face like a blanket almost immediately. His quiet footsteps echoed a bit Exhaustion over took him and he couldn’t resist the urge to yawn and rub his eyes.

 

“Was wondering who came in.” Lance’s hand stopped short and slowly lowered to his side.

 

“Aw man…You gotta be kidding me.”

 

Keith gave no response as the steam cleared up to reveal the communal bath.

 

“Huh, RUDE! I’m in here too!” Lance’s face lit up a bit with relief once he saw Hunk hidden beneath a mountain of bubbles.

 

“Oh thank god…”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Quit it guys.”

 

“Hey hey look! Who am I???” A small tuft of white bubbles clung to Lance’s forehead.

 

“An idiot?” Keith chuckled to himself, arms remaining crossed in the water.

 

“Funny. No, I’m Shiro.”

 

“Oh oh! Yeah I see it!” Hunk gathered more bubbles and turned away, fumbling with his hands.

 

“Check it out!” Hunk snapped back around and enthusiastically displayed his bubble mustache.

 

Both Keith and Lance stared blankly at Hunk before bursting into laughter. Clutching their stomachs before Lance fell back into the water. The other two were still giggling when Lance resurfaced, lightly splashing Keith.

 

Curiosity struck him, “Hey Keith, I’ve never seen you in the baths before. Decided to take a shower for once?”

 

“Yeah, good one. And no, I do come in here once in a while but just when no one’s around.” He combed his raven hair back easing it into a stubby ponytail.

 

“Yeah he does! I’ve seen him in here a couple times!” Hunk sleeked his hair back with wet hands.

 

Lance watched them completely unconvinced, **_“Hmmm.”_** He scrutinized them with his squinted gaze.

 

“Has it ever occurred to you that I **purposefully** avoid being in the same room as you?” Keith taunted him and lifted a bemused brow.

 

Lance put his hands up shrugging, “Hey, no offense taken here. But seems to me like you’re just scared to have people see how **_little_** jimmy is.” The corner of Lance’s lips perked up into a wide smile, obviously proud of his joke.

 

“What??? Why would I? **I got nothing to be embarrassed about!** ” Keith’s voice rose in a fluster. Rising more after seeing Lance’s smug smile.

 

“Screw you Lance. Not like you got **much** to be proud of!”

 

“Not that I care, but based on Pidge’s comment, you’re all talk and _no show_.” Lance wouldn’t have been offended if it weren’t for Hunk’s giggling.

 

His cheeks turned tomato red. 

 

“Aw no sweat Lance, it’s just a joke!” Hunk draped a heavy arm over Lance’s shoulder. To Lance’s surprise Keith pat his back.

 

“Yeah, no worries dude, I mean there are _other things_ that can make up for it,” Keith and Hunk did little to stifle their laughs, as Lance sunk into the water.

 

 **“Fuck off guys!”** Lance pushed them off of him only gaining more laughter from the naked teenagers.

 

Lance felt the urge to strangle the too bumbling bozos. Nothing weird, just 3 idiot teenager, roughhousing butt-naked.

 

“What’s going on here?” The boys stopped mid roughhouse to see a hazy figure amongst the steam. 

 

“I’m pretty sure the bath is for relaxing not fighting.” The steam cleared a bit to reveal the undeniably impressive physique Shiro had, as well as the towel that did nothing to hide _another_ rather impressive aspect to him. 

 

The boys were at a total loss for words. Shiro shied a bit under their stares, “Is everything ok?”

 

Hunk was the first to nod and come back to reality but the other two simply stared until Shiro stepped into the water. With one last look both Keith and Lance hung their heads low in defeat.

 

Shiro was right, the baths really were meant for relaxation. The boys were all lazily leaned against the edges of the bath. Lance had a warm wet towel draped over his eyes and forehead. He thought the slowly cooling towel would help clear his mind, but it did everything but that. His mind wandered and wandered. It went from his family, back to the Verdadero Beach where he used to swim every weekend, to the thought of Pidge having at some point possibly been in this very tub. The very thought embarrassed him so much he felt the towel starting to heat up again. His hand reached up to remove it.

 

“Lance.” Lance’s hand stopped mid air.

 

“I just wanted to say that I am really sorry about what happened earlier.” Lance moved to take off the towel and looked at Shiro in bewilderment.

 

“It was out of line what I did. You are a member of the team and I am _not_ Pidge’s father. I jumped to a conclusion and threatened the balance of the team… **I’m sorry**.”

 

The sincerity in Shiro’s voice lifted goose bumps on Lance neck. He didn’t know what to say. His idol and leader of Voltron was **_apologizing_** to him. His mind fell back to Pidge and a lump swelled in his throat. 

 

“No…It’s okay Shiro. I know you care about Pidge. I know how much her family means to you and I know you want to protect her, us too, but her-out of respect and consideration for her brother.” The thoughtfulness in his words had the attention of Keith and Hunk now as well.

 

“I respect Pidge too. I care about her a lot and believe me **nothing** happened. It was a total fluke. Not intentional at all. I’m not that sick. I…I’d _never_ hurt Katie…” Lance had met Shiro’s eyes but wavered as he mentioned ‘Katie’.

 

Hunk and Keith observed Lance, interested in his calling Pidge ‘Katie’.

 

Lance kept his gaze low and bit his lip before continuing, “I mean, why would any of us want to hurt her? She’s great. Even back at the Garrison Hunk and I knew that. It wouldn’t matter if she was a boy, Pidge is **Pidge**. She’s wicked smart, sarcastic and funny and man can she fight!” He lifted his gaze, “She’s a great pilot…better than me…And honestly I don’t want everyone thinking she’d ever have a thing with **_me_**. Someone like her…can get any guy she wants.”

 

The red and yellow paladins exchanged a look before Lance continued.

 

 ** _“Argh!”_** He groaned to himself.

 

“But I fucked it up **bad** this time!”

 

“How so?” Shiro’s voice was filled with sincerity.

 

“I-I got in a fight with Pidge…I just wanted to see how she was doing and we ended up saying some shitty stuff to each other. I can’t take any of that back…”

 

A gentle hand held Lance by the shoulder, “You’re right. You can’t take it back. But you can make up for it. Pidge is great. She’s an amazing pilot and an part essential of this team. But, **so are you.** ”

 

Lance looks up to meet Shiro’s encouragement.

 

“We aren’t just a team now Lance. We are all we have, we are **_family_**. And I know Pidge thinks you’re just as important.” 

 

Lance can’t help but smile at Shiro’s gentle words.

 

“Go talk to her dude.” Keith shows a rare smile, sincere and gentle.

 

A sudden wave of confidence washes over Lance and he immediately stands up to wrap his towel around him. 

 

**“Yeah! You guys are right! No time for sulking around!”**

 

As he makes his way over the ledge he slips and face plant onto the ground, his towel coming undone in the process.

 

The guys all let out a sigh as Lance whimpers.

 

“Poor Pidge…” Hunk can’t help but sympathize. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The silent squeak of mice can be heard down the corridor. As usual Allura is having her hair done up but the enthusiastic and adorable rodents. 

 

“ **Oh! You would not believe-!** Everything was going so well! Well… _not exactly_ , but it wasn’t a disaster!”

 

The mice speak in response, mostly focusing on Alluras unruly white hair.

 

**“Then Shiro had to on a rampage and-!”**

 

The squeak of the pink mouse interrupted her. It batted its eyes and gestured to Allura.

 

“What? I mean well yes…It was _exciting_ seeing him get angry… **BUT** that’s besides the point!”

 

The mice giggled at Allura’s noticeably pink cheeks.

 

“ ** _ARGH!_** I just really wanted to help Pidge! I think they both share feelings for each other and no one can convince me other wise!” Allura dramatically slumps her chin into her hands.

 

The mice all look at each other, squeaking and contemplating the princess’ words, until finally they nod in accordance. The smallest of them scurries to Allura side, nudges her elbow. Allura meets the mouse’s eyes as it squeaks a series of what must be words that only the princess could understand.

 

Allura’s eyes lit up at whatever the mouse told her, and she rushes to the door, “I must tell Coran!”

 

Once she find the mustached man she quickly beckons his ear to hear her whisper. He looks at her as a sly smile forms on both their faces, “That might just work!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. I know it took me a long time to update and I just had a lot going on...Anyway I hope you guys liked this one and good news is I should be more consistent with updates now!


	8. The Mind Ponders What The Heart Knows (I).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANDDDD here it is!!
> 
> The chapter was so long I had to split it in two so here is part 1!
> 
> Part 2 will come~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What happens next???"  
> "Patience yields focus."  
> "..."

Of course he had a plan. Why else would he be intensely pacing down the many corridors of the castle-ship? Of course he had a plan…He just needed to walk straight up to her, face full of remorse (although right now it was more turmoil) and beg for her forgiveness.

 

_But I mean, she said some pretty shitty things too…_

 

_No no! That’s beyond the point._

 

His footsteps echoed in the, at the moment, deserted halls. The taps of his sneakers dragging every once in a while with a squeak, indicating his sudden spin back in the other direction. It was quite a spectacle really. His pace would be initially quick as he would anxiously rehearse his apology out loud, but every self-critique he made would bring him to a hesitant stop with furrowed brows, and immediately back track.

 

“ **Hey!** \- no, that sounds too excited…”

 

“Hey Pidgeroo!-Nah she’d punch me…”

 

“Look Pidge, so like I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings…” His steps slowed down a bit.

 

“Well-actually back there, like the whole… _’sex appeal thing’_ -“ He cringed at his own words.

 

“…that’s not…uh. See you’re **small** -I mean like petite! **AND** so like obviously your aren’t going to be ridiculously _curvy_ -I mean that’s cool cuz that helped you hide the fact that you were a **_girl_** back at the Garrison… ** _HAHAHA_** I know I should’ve figured it out but who would’ve guessed such a _flat chested_ boy to actually be a **GIRL** -“ He stopped short and let out a frustrated growl through his clenched teeth.

 

“ **AW QUIZZNACK I CAN”T SAY THAT?!** ” At the moment the blue paladin was furiously shaking his head in his hands, not noticing that he had managed to actually make his way in proximity to Pidge’s room.

 

“No. **NO.** What I **MEAN** to say is I am trying to apologize for-and uh…you _do_ have…some like…appeal cuz your got a super cute face, although you’re always scowling but its not like you don’t smile because you do! And you look the cutest when you smile although you always seem to be _annoyed_ with me…and um!”

 

The spiel had brought this hot mess of a boy to stand right at her door, his body looming over a cold white closed door that served as a poor substitute for the real Pidge. His eyes scrunched shut and his now clammy palms pressed against his finger nails. The red of his face obviously visible to any probable passerby.

“Y-you have…legs- **YEAH LEGS!** Actually **_really nice legs!_** Which who would’ve thought to be honest but like **wow** I am totally ranting right now huh? I don’t mean to… **omigod** what was-! **Is it getting _hot_ in here-?!** ”

 

His sporadic ranting was abruptly interrupted by the static of Allura’s voice.

 

“Ah excuse me, paladins? Could I perhaps have Lance and Pidge come to the main deck?”

 

Pidge’s headphones had slid off as soon as she recognized the buzz of the intercom. Within the darkness of her room, only illuminated by her never rested laptop, she quirked a confused brow and scrunched her nose.

 

“Me and Lance?” What did the Princess want with her in particular? She shrugged and lazily headed to the door where it slid open. She was almost immediately met with the chest of another much taller person on the other side. 

 

“ **Aw quizznack what the hell-!** ” Her anger cut off by the sight of a flabbergasted and red faced Lance McClain.

 

“Lance? What are you-?” His goofy face of utter shock jogged the memories of their fight earlier, as well as her now resurfacing feelings of bitterness. She bit her lip and Lance could almost feel the look in her eyes become more pointed.

 

_Oh. That’s right._

 

She was not happy, an observation Lance would normally be happy to have made all by himself. Pidge simply continued past him, not even paying him a second mind.

 

_This’ll be fun._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Allura’s slender finger lifted away from the control panel as she turned to her trusted redheaded advisor.

 

“Coran, are you **_quite certain_** that this planet is safe?”

 

“Of course Princess! The planet is almost completely deprived of life forms other than a few microbial beings and a fair share of sand.” He snickered at the Princess whose eyes gleamed with mischief.

 

“ ** _And,_** since this quadrant is famous for it quintential magnetic asteroid storms they are sure to be stuck **ALONE** together for at least???” Her mischievous grin widened and she edged towards Coran expectantly.

 

“No less than 26 vargas!” Coran smuggly looped his mustache in his fingers.

 

Within a few ticks the Paladins of Voltron had made their way to the Alteans. Shiro and Keith were visibly sweating with hair matted to their shining foreheads from an interrupted sparring session. Hunk presented himself in his signature apron, most likely baking some new recipes for the voltron crew to try soon.

 

“Ah good you are all here!” 

 

“I am happy to see that even if not _specifically_ needed, **ALL** paladins come upon request!” Allura proudly smiled at her team as her eyes wandered over each and every paladin. Her bright eyes met Shiro’s deep gray irises.

 

“Of course.”

 

Allura quickly drew her gaze away from the distraction that was Shiro.

 

“-that is…The two I _specifically_ called for have yet to arrive.” Shiro turned curiously to his left to see that, in fact, the youngest of his paladins were not present. Keith and Hunk immediately looked at each other attempting (and failing) to hold back their chuckles, earning them a side glance from the black paladin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Lance was suffocating in the heavy silence Pidge was so intent on upholding. Lance knew she was angry. He could practically feel it. She didn’t want to talk, she didn’t want to look at him, _hell_ , she didn’t even want to walk next to him. He decided he would keep his distance. Mostly for his sake…to keep his knee caps intact. But the walk to the main deck felt like a god damn journey in his mind and although he had longer legs, his pace had fallen pathetically to a dejected and timid shuffle behind Pidge, where all he could do was watch the back of her unruly hair. 

 

Just as his mind started to wander to how adorably small Pidge was and how easily he could out pace her she stopped short, dangerously closing the distance between herself and him. He looked up from her small stature to find the open doors of the main deck with everyone but the intended two(them) waiting. Immediately upon entry every single person could feel the awkwardness that was drowning Lance and the bitterness bubbling in Pidge. Hunk would’ve sworn he could actually see the black aura that engulfed the petite girl. 

 

As if the eyes of everyone weren’t on her, Pidge made her way to the opposite side (from where Lance was) next to Shiro. No longer in the spotlight, Lance quietly lurked over to Hunk’s side…well more like behind him like a human shield. Both Coran and Allura felt uneasy about their plan at this point. None the less Coran broke his stare to give Allura a look that urged her to go on.

 

“Ah…yes, great! You two are here…” All eyes were still on Pidge until the princess cleared her throat.

 

“Let’s continue with the briefing then?”

 

Hunk cupped his mouth as he turned over his shoulder to where Lance was currently hiding, “Dude. **_What happened?_** I thought you two talked.”

 

Keith’s attention was also fully grasped by Lance and Hunk’s whispering, “Yeah…she looks about ready to **rip** you a new one.” His whisper, more of a hiss, was pointed and agitated. 

 

Lance ducked his head behind Hunk to meet Keith, “ **I know.** Look…I just…haven’t gotten around to it yet…”

 

Keith rolled his eyes as Hunk watched Lance sympathetically. The Cuban boy straightened and let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. 

 

“-as stated, the importance of this mission is to make contact with an old Altean ally to hopefully increase our numbers in the Voltron Coalition.”

 

“Why specifically can we only fly the **blue lion?** ” Lance’s ears honed in upon hearing Shiro’s inquiry.

 

“Well you see, Number 1, the planet Crius consists of mostly water and little to no land. Thus, narrowing down our options to the **_blue lion._** ”

 

“Yes, and it is also important that **only 2 paladins** go at most. The Cri people are very skeptical of technological advances as they are more focused on religion and worship of their deities than advances in science.”

 

Pidge couldn’t help but become even more irritated, “Then **_why_** exactly do we **need** them? It’s not like they are looking to fight in a **technologically advanced** intergalactic war.”

 

The princess wavered and although this was all a hoax, she knew she was in to deep to come clean about it. 

 

“Valid question number 5! See the Cri may not be fit for intergalactic battle, but are _ironically_ one of the most medically advanced societies throughout many galaxies!”

 

“And having a proficient medical hand out in the field would save us countless lives, not only in our fighting ally forces but also in neighboring planets being freed from Galra command.” Shiro was beginning to like the idea of the mission.

 

Lance, although trying to listen, was having a hard time putting two-and-two together, “Wait..Allura, just a second ago you said that **_only 2 paladins_** could go…so does that mean?”

 

“Yes, **precisely** Lance. I intend to send **you and Pidge** to that planet.”

 

“ **HELL NO,** ” Pidge trembled in anger and Lance shrunk behind Hunk once again.

 

It was quiet for the far to long next seconds, until Lance was shoved by Hunk to speak up. He staggered forward a bit and before he could protest was met with Hunk’s “no shits given” glare.

 

“…you guys heard her…she doesn’t want to go.” Both Hunk and Keith smacked their foreheads with a groan.

 

“That-…” Allura was at a loss and searched her mind desperately for a solution.

 

“ **I refuse to go with him.** ”

 

By this point, Shiro had had enough of Lance and especially Pidge’s shitty childish attitudes. 

“That’s beyond the point. The team comes **first** and whether you like it or not you two are **going.** The universe is **vastly more important** that whatever disagreement you two are having.”

 

Pidge’s eyes were now burrowing holes through Lance face.

 

“Pidge, you are the most tech savvy out of us 7, and will be the **best** medium to convince the Cri to join the coalition.”

 

“Besides, the mission will only take a few vargas, since I am confident in your abilities!” Coran attempted to ease up the tension.

 

“ **Fine.** ” Although said stubbornly, Lance still felt his shoulders sag in relief. 

 

As the room cleared out, Shiro paused to give Lance a sympathetic smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _Coincidentally,_ both Shiro and Allura had found it fit to move to the observation deck to watch as the blue lion departed. Shiro found Allura standing, had pressed against the cold glass with her hair loose around her shoulders and back. Her hair had always drawn his attention. He wasn’t sure why, but he reasoned that is was because it was such an odd color, or that maybe he felt it resembled his own hair’s discoloration. But truthfully, it was because he had never seen such beautiful locks of white in his life. His human hand would always ache slightly, but he would quickly disregard any inkling of yearning he had to feel her hair.

 

Allura watched hopefully as the blue lion whipped around the ship and into the open portal.

 

“Allura, what are you planning?” Allura flinched at the sudden voice and turned to see that Shiro was walking quietly towards her.

 

He placed his had on the glass watching the portal disappear, and observed the stars that he once dreamed of reaching. His eyes stayed forward and he didn’t seem to notice Allura’s wide eyes at sudden closeness.

 

_He said my name…_

 

Her cheeks grew hot as she yanked her gaze away from him. Shiro rarely called her by her name…Looking at the grounded she stuttered out, “ **n-nNothing?** It’s a simple mission **I assure you.** Just as Coran and I explained-!”

 

Shiro had turned slightly to face her, his gray eyes looking deep into hers, as if trying to read something. Not even a tic later he turned back, “Mm, right. I trust your word. Nothing to worry about then.”

 

“Yes yes! This mission is of _utmost_ importance!” The red never ceasing to leave her face.

 

Shiro smiled, “Okay then.” And as he walked away even Allura could tell…He’s wasn’t buying it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pidge noted every detail of the mission in her mental hard drive as Lance sat stiffly piloting his lion:

 

_Allura said the Lance and I would have to take Blue to Crius and make contact with the Cri upon  our landing…Convince them of how useful Voltron is, form an agreement and be on our way…seems easy enough._

 

The mission was _supposed_ to be easy peazy…yet Lance would argue that the hardest part was barley beginning. Even before they departed, Lance and Pidge were left together on the deck to, once again, walk _alone_ down to the blue hangar. And after that tense walk, it was becoming disturbingly agonizing for him not to utter a single word to Pidge. It was rare times like this that made him miraculously wish he was invisible. The blood was running cold under his clammy skin and he had to keep his eyes glued to the controls rather than meet the force of the merciless anger that was Pidge. Yet, more than fearing any outburst from her, Lance felt guilt…and even more so he felt sad. He wanted to talk to her, to joke with her, to even playfully bicker with her because then maybe he could see her smile.

 

Maybe this was just another sign that Pidge **_REALLY_** didn’t like him. Like many other signs that might’ve hit him in the face if he hadn’t been so **oblivious**. Like how she would scowl at him all the time, _especially_ when he was happy…like when he would talk about **cute girls** or when he would bask in the praise that his **female fans** were eager to give…She must really **_hate_** him…But it all baffled him as well. Her behavior towards him was always so inconsistent. She would always scowl at his behavior towards girls yet she’d never complain about his borrowing her things, or being in her personal space, or playing video games with her…something that would annoy her when others like Hunk would do the same. 

 

_What’s so bad about talking about_ **_girls_ ** _anyway…?_

 

Lance lost himself in thought, and had moved his hand to cup his chin with quirked eyebrows. Only a small sneeze brought him back to reality.

 

Without thinking he spoke, “Bless you.” Upon hearing the words escape his mouth he froze, remembering that speaking to Pidge was out of the question at the moment. 

 

After a small moment of silence a quiet voice broke through, “Thanks.”

 

He would never know it but Pidge had also been suffocating in the silence. She was angry, beyond furious at him, but not because of him instead because she felt like she would never be something he found attractive. Like she was the ugly duckling that only had a brain to show off…and she knew her brains and attitude tended to sometimes come off as condescending. She could tell he was upset too and oh how she wished she could go back in time and sock her past self in the face for uttering the words ‘seventh-wheel’ to Lance. Now she watched him and although shocked by his sudden regard to her sneeze, she felt warmth bloom in her chest. 

 

Lance had a tendency to fall into slumps, like he did when he talked to the guys, or even way back when he seeked consolation in Coran. But, his slumps never lasted long and the littlest things could ignite a new fire of determination in him once again. In this case, the small gesture the was Pidge’s ‘thanks’ had him uplifted and eager to finally get the guilt off his chest. Even if it meant rejection.

 

“Look, Pidge…” He tightened his nervous grip around the controls.

 

Her eyes widened, and even though she couldn’t see his face she could feel the sincerity in his voice.

 

“I…I’m **_really sorry_** about what happened. I really regret the things I said and I **_really really_** didn’t mean them. I was wrong to have said that-.”

 

“ **No!** I’m sorry Lance! It-It was **my** fault, I started it…” 

 

Lance turned to Pidge slightly, still not allowing her to see his face, “That’s ok Pidge. I hold no grudge. You were mad, I was mad. We were both jerks.”

 

Pidge’s guilt left her shoulders and the warmth in her chest felt like a scorching fire as she barley saw the corner of his lips shift into an endearing smile. 

 

“Pidge,” he paused for a second, thinking to call her ‘Katie’ but continued, “You’re **great** dude. Like I know you know you’re smart and **EVERYONE** of us knows you’re irreplaceable. What I said was douchey and superficial and also… ** _kind of a lie._** ”

 

Pidge’s chest fluttered with hopefulness.

 

“You’re…actually pretty **_cute_**. I know I’ve never said it, but…I’ve **always** thought it. Even back at the Garrison I thought you were a great looking guy. Not to mention you’re more than just a brainiac since you totally **KILL** at Killbot Fantasam!”

 

The enthusiasm in his voice darkened her flushed cheeks even more than they were. She was happy and girlishly giddy. Lance was genuinely praising her, to her **face!**

 

“You, are like the **coolest** friend ever. And like that’s a **big deal** cuz that puts you in par with Hunk! You’re one of my **_bros-!_** ”

 

There it was, the inescapable disappointment. She knew. She knew and yet her heart still shrunk and throbbed from his words.

 

**_One of his bros…_ **

 

She never thought the lump in her throat could ever feel so dry or that her stomach could drop so low that she would feel the tears welling in her eyes.

 

“and Pidge, your like one of my **_best friends._** I don’t want to _lose_ that…”

 

Lance was sly. He was sly in the way that he could hurt you, knock you down to your lowest low without noticing, but then spring you back up with the kindest words. She knew. She had always known. She may love him and he loves her, but it was not the same kind of love she felt aching in her chest. A smile involuntarily crept onto her lips and although she hated herself for being happy, she hated herself more for also feeling like it wasn’t enough.

 

“You’re one of my **_best friends_** too Lance.” 

 

Lance fully turned, with his own smile, to meet Pidge’s. But, her smile was so wide and radiant that at that very moment all he could see was her. How beautiful she was, how her smile was by far the brightest thing in the whole universe and it also ached to remember every time he had thought that very same thought…even back in the Garrison.

 

Since the princess had used the teleduv, the portal took them within a thirty minute distance of entering Crius’ atmosphere. The slight pressure change and gravity pull made that evident to Pidge and her attention brought her next to Lance where she watched the beautiful surface come into view. Lance had turned his attention as well but did not expect Pidge to close their distance so suddenly, or at all really. He felt her small warm presence next to his right side and as his breath hitched a bit, he dared not look at her expect through his peripheral. He watched her larger eyes through her visor and couldn’t help but be more drawn in by her thick lashes that hovered over her sparkling eyes and now agape expression.

 

“ **Wow.** I’m keen on tech and stuff but this is something else…” As she spoke Lance followed her gaze down to the approaching surface.

 

The planet was beautiful to say the least. It wasn’t too big and seemed to be about the size of the Earth’s moon. The surface was a gentle lilac color that transition into a more vibrant turquoise as it approached colossal black masses of what seemed like oceans. The black water was opaque and the surface was shadowed slightly by the incoming atmospheric clouds that were white, much like Earth’s. The entire surface was barren of any foliage but did have peaks that seemed to have been underwater sea-caves in the past. Just as the lion was landing onto the pastel colored surface Lance and Pidge immediately took notice of the increase in temperature. It must’ve been an incredibly warm planet because even in their temperature regulating suit and the blue lion, the air felt warm. 

 

Pidge was the first to close her mouth, only then looking over to the lion’s readings on the planet.

 

_hmm, interesting…with these oxygen levels we_ **_should_ ** _be able to breathe just fine._

 

Without even looking to Lance she spoke up, “Hey Lance, we can breathe on this planet.”

 

Lance arched his brows, interested.

 

“You know, just in case we want to open our visors?”

 

“Yeah true! Cool!”

 

“Oh! We should contact Allura, letting her know of our current location.”

 

“And that we arrived!”

 

“Yup, that too.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Allura had been acting weird. That was something Lance was completely positive of. He wasn’t sure exactly why but he felt like she was hiding something…Their earlier call had been vague on her part and left them with many questions as to where exactly they needed to go in order to find the Cri. Pidge felt no different but was determined to get the mission over with and play some video games or do some coding to ease her mind after such a tense day. That led them to where they were now, hovering in the sky with Blue and scanning the surface for what had been several hours to no avail. Nothing, there was nothing.

 

“ ** _Argh!_ What the quizznack?! There’s _NOTHING_ here!** ” Pidge slumped angrily onto the back of Lance’s cock-pit seat. 

 

“This is **not** cool. Even Allura and the Castle-ship aren’t picking up my transmissions.”

 

“This whole place is deserted.”

 

Pidge angrily toggled her glasses as Lance stared blankly into the no longer enjoyable view.

 

“Hey Pidge, why don’t we just **_ditch_** the mission and head back? Can’t really complete it if there’s **nothing** here ya know?” Pidge contemplated for a second.

 

“Mm…Yeah your right let’s go.”

 

Lance nodded in joint agreement and turned the nose of the lion up to head out, but suddenly caught sight of distant chaos. All he could do was stare and attempted to make better sense of the mess above as they came closer. Leaving the atmosphere he finally heard Pidge speak.

 

“ _Seriously?_ A goddamn **asteroid** storm?”

 

Lance whipped his head around to look at Pidge, “ **Shit!** Really?”

 

The rocks in front of them were colliding in a sporadic manner, cracking and breaking into more shards that threatened to dent the lion’s surface. Who knew how fast they were going but Pidge calculated that their speed had enough Gs behind it to more than easily kill a human. Lance nervously laughed and Pidge’s irritation rose at the impending obstacle.

 

“ **We could try flying through it.** ”

 

Lance thought for a second before asking, “You think that’s a good idea?”

 

“ **No.** But our lions already fly a lot **_faster_** and are capable of sustaining **_more_** damage than these asteroids.”

 

Lance chewed at his bottom lip and took in a deep breath before focusing all his attention to staying calm, “Alright. It’s basically like running through **a blender filled with rocks** but let’s do this.”

 

He pushed forward at full speed, and although his lion wasn’t as quick as Keith’s he did manage to dodge several of the incoming asteroids. That was until they were jack knifed by a rather large asteroid body, sending them into spiral. They both grunted and struggled to regain control. But before they could even steady themselves they were sent into more uncontrollable spirals by other impacts they had no way of avoiding. Pidge clutched Lance tight as his lion was sent close enough to be pulled back into the planet’s gravity, sending them into a slow but quickening plummet. Each-other’s screams filled their ears and the only thing Lance managed to say through the force of the fall was for Pidge to hold on tight. He barley managed to navigate Blue to the water’s surface to lessen the impact. Pidge’s eyes were screwed shut and as the black waters approached Lance closed his until a sudden hard jolt stopped the lion short and threw Pidge and Lance across the cock-pit. Lance hit the cock-pit wall first before being struck by Pidge’s body on the way.

 

“…Shit…” Lance groaned beneath Pidge as she massaged her head from the spinning impact.

 

“ ** _Ugh_** …what the hell was that? **Oh shit!** Lance!” Having quickly noticed Lance below her she rose up, cheeks slightly pink, concerned for the blue paladin’s well-being.

 

“I’m okay Pidge no worries,” she reached to pull him up.

 

They couldn’t see outside. Blue’s eyes had been completely submerged upon nose dive. Suddenly two paladins lost their footing, feeling the ground below them shift and rock a unevenly. Realization hit Pidge and she rushed over to see, “ **Crow! Lance we are _sinking_!** ”

 

“Oh! One sec let me get us outta here!” He rushed over to the controls but nothing worked. Blue was out and rendered useless. Pidge watched Lance repeatedly tug at the gears. She could feel the blue lion sinking further and further down. She knew she needed to take action fast and at this point there wasn’t much choice but to attempt to get out, maybe to see if there was a way to pull them up…

 

Lance continued to struggle with the gears and became frustrated. It had gotten warm enough in the lion that combined with his constant struggle he had begun to sweat. During his bickering with Blue he failed to notice Pidge’s plan of action behind him. She had managed to open one of the back hatches, allowing her to slip through and peer out. From what she could see, what they originally thought was a body of black water, was actually more sludge than a liquid. She climbed out further and examined around her. She saw nothing more than the annoying pastel colored sand, so she decided to slide down a bit more the lion’s right side, cautiously gripping into the grooves as to not slip. Unfortunately, the lion’s grooves were pretty tightly welded together so her grip was weak and the sudden drop deeper into the black goo caused her balance to deter. She scrambled about before finally losing footing and plopping down in front of the lion’s face, slowly sinking into it.

 

“ ** _ARGH!_** It’s no use Pidge…” Lance had finally given up the battle and hung his head low. He expected some kind of quick response from Pidge, judging by the situation, but was met with silence. 

 

_That’s weird? Pidge,_ **_not_ ** _knowing what to say?_

 

Stressed out as they were he figured playing it cool would keep them feeling motivated, “Hey Pidgey, Arusian got you tongue?” He swung around behind him with a shit eating grin only to find he was alone.

 

“Pidge? Pidge..? Pidge where are you???” He searched even the smallest crevices of his cock-pit until he caught sight of the open hatch, quickly climbing out to see that she also wasn’t there. He scrambled back inside and could feel the chilling shadow of fear sneaking up on him. But once near enough to his seat he heard murmurs coming from his helmet and desperately  snatched it up in hope that it was Pidge.

 

“ **Pidge?!** ”

 

“L—lance…” Her voice felt struggled and uncomfortable.

 

“ **Pidge!** _Holy crow_ I thought you had been kidnapped or some shit!!” He slumped in his chair in relief, holding a hand over his chest.

 

“L—ance list—n to m—e. Yo—u need t— clo—se the —tch.” 

 

“Huh? What was that?? What do I need to close?” He squinted his eye and pressed onto the side of his helmet attempting to make her voice clearer.

 

“Th— ha—tch!”

 

**_The hatch!_ **

 

“Oh! Ok,” He jogged over to the open hatch sealing it shut, “I closed it. Now what?”

 

The voice in his helmet had been consumed by static, and the fear that had began to dissipate in Lance came rushing back.

 

“Pidge! **PIDGE!!** ”

 

“—- ——“

 

“ **WHERE ARE YOU?!** ” He was desperate and at remembering her words rushed over to the once open hatch once more. But unlike Pidge, he had no idea how she’d opened it.

 

“ **DAMNIT! OPEN UP! GOD DAMNIT BLUE!** ” He banged the door furiously even until his fist ached.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Pidge was stuck. Obviously. Hidden away by the stupid black sludge that engulfed her and glued her to the top of Blue’s head. She couldn’t see a damn thing and the sludge caused too much interference to contact Lance. But at this point there was not much he could do for her, other than cause himself to be stuck in the same situation…she didn’t want that.

 

_Well this sucks…_

 

She thought she would be panicking, but instead she was only hit with the hard truth that shit goes south real fast and death is out for you when you least expect it. She let out a long heavy sigh.

 

_I should’ve at least told him._

 

The static was too erratic for Pidge to hear but Lance’s fight with the lion’s hatch continued on. By this point he had started kicking it.

 

“ **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! PIDGE NO! YOU CAN’T DIE!** ”

His voice trembled and broke with spilling tears of desperation. By this point, only the tail of the lion stuck out above the black ocean.

 

“ **WE CAN’T DIE HERE-!!!** ”

 

As if his plea had been answered, Blue had decided to go mama bear mode and activate the particle barrier that encircled her. Pidge felt the lion shake under her until a reverberating growl forced the metal head to press hard up against her. The blue lion used all its strength to push up the dense surface of the sludge until finally with a loud pop a particle orb full of black hovered over to the turquoise beach just outside its deathly ‘waters’. 

 

Lance had been shaken around quite a lot within the cock pit and by it’s landing was draped over the seat with his legs bent over him awkwardly. He felt the lion dissolve her partial barrier and the black ‘liquid’ came gushing out like a popped water balloon. By now he was able to more clearly hear Pidge’s groans and the blue lion willingly opened her mouth hatch to allow him escape. Everything was drenched in black and in utter disgust Lance made full use of his jetpack to safely land on the sand without getting dirty. He searched from side to side for Pidge but only saw black soaking into bright sand.

 

“Pidge? Where are you?”

 

“Here…,” she croaked and shifted her arm as much as she could to signal her presence above him.

 

“Huh?” He looked up to see the little lump that clung to the blue lion’s face as it slowly began to slide down and finally with no surface left, fall off completely and plop like a lump of clay.

 

“Ow…” The lump grumbled in pain.

 

Furiously disgusted and close to gagging, Lance somehow managed to ask, “Do…you need help?”

 

She wanted to say yes, but (although she couldn’t see) she could hear his uncomfortable struggle in deciding whether to touch her sludginess or not. 

 

“No. I **_ARGH!_** I can do it!” It was like plying yourself off a wall of gorilla glue, but somehow her small body had managed to force itself upright. 

 

She still couldn’t see and Lance could’t help but find it adorable how she waved her arms around awkwardly trying to feel where she was. She shuffled her feet in heavy sticky steps a bit closer to him. He finally took pity on her and lightly (careful to get the least amount of goo on him) skipped in front of Pidge. 

 

The squelch of footsteps caught her blind attention, “Lance? Is that you???”

 

Just out of arm’s length he bent forward and used his right hand to wipe a copious amount of black from her closed visor. He watched as her pupils narrowed from the sudden light and came in to focus on his face. He held her gaze, not sure whether to look away. Without thinking he had gravitated closer to her, his hand never leaving the side of her helmet. Pidge felt her lips dry and quickly broke their stare to lick her lips and strain to find words.

 

“This shit is so annoying. It’s like Ooblick.” She tried wringing her arms free of sludge but it only hardened as she forced friction.

 

“Oh! I used to love making that stuff when I was a kid!” Lance chuckled and held his goo cover hand up to watch the blackness slowly drool off his gloved finger tips.

 

“I did too. But damn I _NEVER_ want to swim in it again…” Her voice was muffled inside the closed helmet, but he could still hear her clearly through his com. 

 

Lance watched as she grimaced in disgust at her currently sticky situation and felt a buzzing warmth (and evident relief) in seeing she was safe. Quickly his relief turned into annoyance as he realized how stupid her action had been. Incredibly non-Pidge like.

 

“Pidge, **what the hell** were you thinking!?” He bent over to confront her face-to-face.

 

She flinched back at his sudden confrontation and her face lit bright red, embarrassed for her admittedly poorly thought out plan of action.

 

“Ii-I…just didn’t know what to do. There wasn’t much option…so I thought-.”

 

“You could’ve **DIED** you idiot! **Jeez!** ” He sagged his shoulders, “You could’ve at least told me where you were…”

 

His pout made her chest tighten and she looked to her feet, “I didn’t want anything to happen to you too…”

 

He watched as she chewed her lips. He sighed and placed a hand on his hip, “…I’m just glad your ok.”

 

Pidge looked up to him surprised and watched as his expression widened into a goofy smile, eliciting a giggle. 

 

“What do we do _now_ though?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well your lion is totally covered. It’s basically immobile.”

 

Lance scratched at the back of his neck with his clean hand, “Ahhh I guess your right…”

 

A low buzz filled the air and the black mass that was the blue lion began hardening until huge cracks formed on the dark surface. The matter started breaking and shattered to the ground like glass, eliciting the jaws of both paladins to drop to the floor. The lion sparkled like new and a hiss of cold mist erupted from its metallic surface.

 

“ **WOAH! HOW’D YOU DO THAT BLUE?!”** Lance rushed over to Blue, brushing his fingers to her surface only to flinch away from how ice cold she was. “Shit she’s _cold_!”

 

“That makes sense,” Pidge held her goopy hand to her equally goopy helmet covered chin.

“It seems that since the atmospheric and core temperature of this planet are so incredibly hot that this needs the contact of a colder temperature to solidify.”

 

“So, does that mean if I just use blow-dryer with the cool setting, all that slime will come off you?”

 

Pidge shook her head, “No…Judging by Blue’s method I would say that the black sludge can maintain its state of matter until relatively extreme hot and cold temperatures. I would need to be below at least freezing temperature to harden the surface. That could kill me…”

 

“Oh,” suddenly the same low buzz filled Lance’s ears and although he himself did not feel cold, he saw the same cold mist seep through the now cracking black that covered his hand and feet. 

 

Pidge watched dumfounded. Lance’s armor shattered the black layer and fell to the ground. They were both speechless for a second and started doing double takes from the shattered black at his feet to each-other’s equally surprised expressions.

 

“ **How did you do that!** ” Her question came out more like a completely bewildered statement.

 

Lance twirled from side to side, examining his suit, “Mmm I don’t know…”

 

He shrugged, his nonchalance annoying Pidge a bit, “Mine can’t do that.”

 

“Maybe it’s a _blue paladin_ perk!” His toothy grin would’ve normally had her heart doing flips but it only seemed to come off as annoyingly smug to her.

 

“That’s not fair…”


	9. The Mind Ponders What The Heart Knows (II).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College has got me by the balls...  
> Anyway here is the long awaited part two! Also this fic is basically writing itself and it decided to up the chapter count to 12 :D
> 
> Also I know that there are probably mistakes littered throughout my fix in general and I am sorry I don't have time to correct it or have it beta'd...:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sweeter than pie~"

 

The goo that covered Pidge from head to toe had slowly begun to soak through to her skin, causing her to yelp in disgust. She furiously wiped at the sludge to get as much as she could off, but barely any budged. Her whole escapade left him cackling unbearably in the sand, earning some stray sludge to dirty his cheeks as Pidge angrily splashed him.

 

“ ***Urgh! Bleh!* PIDGE!** ” He lurched over, dramatically spitting out whatever goo had gotten in his mouth.

 

“Serves you right.” She sassily stuck out her hip, causing more teary eyed laughs from the blue paladin. “ **Hey don’t laugh!** ”

 

He loosened his grip from around his stomach and wiped at his eyes, attempting to calm down.

“Sorry sorry. I just can’t take you seriously looking like a sassy midget mud monster.”

 

She huffed and folded her arms defiantly, “Fuck you…”

 

“Aww Pidgey. It’s okay! Hey your in luck! Your local latin boy happens to always keep his spare clothes with him!”

 

“Really?” Her eyes brightened with anticipation.

 

“Yup. Gimme a sec. I’ll go get ‘em. Since we can’t have this ‘lil mud monster dirtying my precious lion.” He scurried off before Pidge could protest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Upon returning from his lion with his clothes in hand he found Pidge slumped lazily in a crisscross amongst the goop. She had removed her helmet and tossed it about somewhere. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at the messy helmet hair she was sporting. He chuckled as he leaned his weight to watch her more comfortably.

 

“Hey, get up ya little mud lump.” Pidge could hear the smile in his voice, as she turned towards him.

 

“I’m sure a clean change of clothes will feel like heaven~” He teasingly waved the fabrics.

 

Her eyes brightened and he could see the appreciative tears watering her relieved eyes, “Oh my god THANK YOU!” She pushed up with exceeding force to unstick herself from the ground and sloshed over to him.

 

“I know I know, I’m the greatest. You don’t have to say it.” His smirk only widened into a toothy grin as he watched the overly excited pigdeon, “Except you totally should!”

 

She clung to hugged the towel wrapped clothes to her chest and she excitedly giggled, “as if!”

 

Just as she was figuring out where to lay the clothes to change, she realized Lance still stood watching her. She stopped short of bending down to meet his oblivious gaze.

 

“Ah Lance?”

 

“Yes, Pidgeroo?”

 

Pidge’s lips twitched slightly. Her eyes forming an unamused squint.

 

“Do you mind.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“No, not at all!”

 

She was speechless.

 

“W-What do you mean!?”

 

He arched an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“I HAVE TO CHANGE!”

 

“Oh, I know that silly! But, what’s the big deal??? I mean, underwear is basically like a swimsuit anyway!”

 

She was dumbfounded, only managing to stare disbelievingly at Lance’s unflustered face.

 

“I mean I used to go to the beach all the time with friends or family and whenever we’d forget our swimsuits we’d just swim around in our underwear! Although it was such a pain to ride back in the car with soaked boxers I can tell you that!”

 

She stared at his stupidly oblivious face as he reminisced about Earth and it stupid beach and stupid sunsets.

 

_What the hell…_

 

Why wasn’t he flustered like her? Was it because he was so used to seeing girls in the bare minimum of clothing? Was it because Pidge wasn’t much to look at?? Was it because Allura would be the only thing capable of flustering him?!?

 

Her hands tighten into trembling fists. She watched the sludgy ground as she sucked at her bottom lip with her teeth.

 

trembling with frustration, she forced a smile at him, “Hahahahaha yeah you’re totally right Lance. Just like a swim suit. Totally normal.”

 

She stepped past him to aggressively start to ripping off her white armor plates.

 

_If Lance can’t even see me as a girl then I have no reason to see him as a boy._

 

Turning to her his smile suddenly faltered as the implication of his words dawned over him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance’s eyes were about ready to pop out of his head. He didn’t know where to look and felt that the more he pried his eyes away the more the were drawn back in. Her skin was a creamy white but was quickly reddening from the hot weather. She had scattered her white armor plates about - something Lance paid little mind to -and instead watched from behind as she slowly peeled the thick black suit past her dangerously alluring shoulders to expose her smooth slender back. The sight of a petite Italian girl unzipping her black body suit, exposing her lightly freckled shoulders felt like he had bitten off more than he could chew.

 

Without meaning to Lance had leaned a bit closer with his jaw dumbly dropped open. The blood in his body was boiling and even he knew it wasn’t from this planet’s heat. Nothing about what he was seeing was disappointing and part of him felt the urge to help her out of her suit. Partly for the need to see more but mostly for the bubbling desire to feel just how smooth her skin was.

 

_Quizznack…Pidge was really packing a punch underneath all her baggy clothes-!_

 

“PIDGE WHAT’RE YOU DOING?!” He quickly averted his eyes, and could feel his ears and neck burning just as hot as his face. It had taken every once of his will to tear his eyes away from the girl.

 

Pidge turned abruptly to see Lance had smothered his face into the spare clothes and towel he had brought. Her blood rushed violently, coloring her whole body tomato red. She wanted to cover her (presently) suit-less chest and shoulders, but refrained from doing so.

 

“Why are you yelling.” Her embarrassment quickly beginning to out weigh her indifferent demeanor.

 

“WHY ARE YOU GETTING NAKED?!” His voice was muffled by the baseball shirt he was holding.

 

“I-ii’m NOT!” She was starting to fluster but quickly remembered Lance’s previous encouragement, “…You told me too.”

 

He shot up, still red faced, “I!” Suddenly remembering Pidge was half naked Lance darted his eyes away.

 

She gestured sardonically with open arms presenting her now fully bodysuit-less self, “ ‘It’s just like wearing a swimsuit’ isn’t it!”

 

_…I’m basically a washboard anyways!_

 

Lance’s eyes danced about nervously to avoid her’s until he clenched them and the clothes tight.

 

“!!!”

Lance sputtered incoherently before chucking the folded clothes at Pidge’s head, effectively leaving her blind with open arms, before jet-packing away.

 

Pidge let out a disbelieving scoff.

 

_What the literal fuck. What’s his problem?_

_His ass would've been happy seeing allura change…hell I woulda stared too!_

_…was…was that second hand embarrassment…!!_

_I mean, I know I am not a fucking drop-dead gorgeous alien but christ he didn’t have to be so embarrassed!!!_

 

Ironically, Lance was thinking just the opposite and his mind kept wandering back to her bare skin, even after he shoved her the clothes and awkwardly sputtered away. He found a crevice up near Blue’s hind and slumped low after letting out a frustrated sigh. Never in his teenage life had he ever imagined a girls skin could spin his head so much. It obviously wasn’t the first time he had ever seen a girl half naked or even naked, but those times had always ever been at the beach (with hot babes obviously) or admittedly…his needy nights in front of a screen…But this. THIS was way different.

 

See, the thing was that usually he could totally imagine what those conventionally hot girls (like Allura) looked like with minimal clothing, but Pidge…he didn’t even know he was capable of seeing her that particular way. And now he was stuck in this weird inner limbo of total freak out because by just seeing her, half naked, a nuke had ultimately set off in his brain. His head was scrambled…and it was scrambling even more each time he recalled the growing urges he had to touch her.

 

Lance rested his slumped back onto Blue’s leg and doubled over into a squat. The hand cupping his mouth and cheeks did little to muffle his frustrate groan.

 

_Man I’m a fucking pervert!_

_This…W-why!_

_…_

_I mean what’s the big deal?!_

_It’s just Pidge! PIDGE for quizznacking sake…!!!_

_Just…Pidge…_

 

Angrily, Pidge had managed to pull the pants up over her legs and let them rest very closely on her hips, but they threatened to slip down. She aggressively slipped her arms through there arms but stopped before pulling it over her head.

 

_…_

_ARGH WHATEVER!!!_

 

She yanked the shirt down.

 

_I already knew he didn’t see me as a girl._

 

Lance had managed to calm himself down before retuning to Pidge. Although he felt that by just looking at her that a blush would again creep up on his face.

“Heh. Not bad! Damn, I got a good fashion sense.”

 

Pidge’s hair was even more ruffled than it had been from the helmet. Her bangs stuck up in gravity defying ways. Lance’s baseball-T that usually fit him cut off at the forearms, engulfed her frame, drooping at the shoulders and covering her hands completely. The pants bagged at her ankles and partially cover her feet with only her toes peeking out. He examined her closely before an idea popped into his head and he immediately gestured for her to twirl for him.

 

“Yeah, no.”

 

He gestured again more intensely, but she remained stiff as a brick.

 

“Crow Pidge, just do it!”

 

She rolled her eyes and lazily turned around in an unenthusiastic circle. It wasn’t exactly what he had in mind but it was nothing less than cute. After looking her up and down with a satisfied hum he saw that she had no glasses on.

 

“Why aren’t you wearing your huge glasses?”

 

“This is why,” she reached down to carefully pick up her sludge coated glasses from her soiled paladin uniform.

 

Lance hummed in agreement as Pidge looked down at herself.

 

“They don’t exactly fit…at all.”

 

Lance shrugged, “Yeah but…” He trailed off not wanting to feed too much into the thought of this adorable girl wearing his clothes, or her beautiful golden eyes looking at him without the protective layer of glasses. Lance quickly looked away, instead focusing his attention on Blue.

 

“Mannn I’m hella thirsty! I’m gonna go grab a water pouch from my cockpit,” He gestured to the lion with his thumb.

 

Pidge absentmindedly wiped at her sweaty forehead, “It is pretty hot…”

 

“Ya want me to get you one?”

 

Before she could so much as answer he had started toward the lion.

 

“I’ll be right back!”

 

“Get me a hair tie too!”

 

Lance held up a thumbs up.

 

It only took lance a FULL FUCKING 20 MINUTES to find the water pouches. Who knew what he was doing up there? But Pidge had lost interest in figuring that out with the intense heat beating down on her, resigning herself to a spot right in the shade under Blue’s head.

 

She heard his sandy footsteps before his voice, “Pidge!”

 

Making little effort to move, she yelled, “Over here!”

 

Lance quickly handed her the pouch before ripping open his to start chugging down the amazingly refreshing drink.

 

“Jeez! It hot as hell out here!” He wiped at his trickling forehead.

 

“Why did I know you’d have hair ties?” Pidge gathered her messy hair to above her forehead.

 

“You know I come prepared!” She didn’t need to see him to know he was smiling proudly with his chin up high.

 

“Ever the planner.”

 

The dripping sarcasm in her voice went unnoticed by Lance as he happily finished drinking up the last of his pouch, “Mhm~”

 

Just as she was wrapping the hair tie the loosely hanging pants finally gave in to the laws of physics and dropped down to her ankles in one fell swoop. And there they were, th cute little pair of baby blue boy shorts with bold white letters that read “SWEETER > (π) “ across her butt.

 

Lance didn’t need to know much math to have instantly got it, but he was caught too off guard and unintentionally spit the water out all over Pidge’s face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“…Princess…?” Coran’s eyes followed Allura to-and-fro as she paced anxiously in the control room. She pulled and kneaded at her hair as she grumbled in frustrated and, frankly, worried thought.

 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen!”

 

“Yes, I know Princess but they are Paladins…I wouldn’t worry so much…” Coran tried to keep his voice steady and sincere as to not show his growing concern as well.

 

“We knew that quizznacking storm would happen but didn’t think at all of the consequence of either of them ACTUALLy being stupid enough to try and fly through it!” She turned so abruptlythat her long voluptuous hair almost whipped Coran in the mustache.

 

The older Altean held his chin, contemplating her words. Indeed, they were sure that the paladins would be safe in the Blue lion…but neither of them had predicted that those two would actually try to escape the storm. Their communications were cut off due to the storm but they were still able to keep minor diagnostics on the lion running, in case of danger that is…

A sigh he had been holding finally escaped his nose as Coran placed a reassuring and gentle hand onAllura’s shoulder. She stopped short of her frantic pacing, but faced away from him.

 

“Prin-…Allura.” The princess hesitantly turned to face him, face full of guilt.

 

“They may be humans but they are paladins. I am sure they’re safe.” Allura searched his eyes as his words settled in her thoughts. Relaxing, her ears perked up gently.

 

“Your right Coran.” He straightened his back and puffed up confidently.

 

“Besides…Those two care deeply for each other, they would never let anything happen to the other.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!
> 
>  
> 
> I would appreciate any comments letting me know if you like what I write, that way I stay motivated to continue this fit!


End file.
